I Will Love You Forever And A Day
by ITJoe
Summary: Harry and a bunch of others from his school year have been invited back to Hogwarts for an eighth year after the Second Wizarding War wreaked havoc on their education. However with no reason to fight and no sides to take, Draco soon realises his feelings for Harry were completely wrong.
1. Introduction

Author's note:

This is my very first story that I have ever written and I'm extremely excited to do this. I have considered doing this for a while and have been reading other ones in the mean time. Please review and be brutally honest whilst doing so. This is completely new and is a learning curve. Recommend better ideas, words, anything as long as it's honest. I want to learn from my mistakes and hopefully improve for hopeful future stories. I will update this whenever I can and will leave more author's notes if you wish to read them. Thank you so much for reading this note. It means so much if you have.

Edit: Also, as this is my first story, the characters will seem out of character.

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own anything related to Harry Potter including characters, locations, etc.


	2. C1 - The Aftermath

**A/N: Here it is, the first chapter of my new adventure. I can't wait to see how it turns out and to hopefully see at least one review at some point. Please enjoy and if you do read this, please leave an honest review, even if it's short. Thank you!**

**Chapter 1 - The Aftermath**

Kneeling in the courtyard, hands in his head, sweat dripping from his forehead. How? After all this time, has he finally done it? The one task his life had lead him up to and it was complete. He hadn't ever felt like this. Every emotion bundled into one and his limbs weak and uncontrollable.

"Harry?" Hermione calmly called to him, but what do you ask in this situation? She didn't know how this must have felt when she alone couldn't fathom anything that had happened. She just wanted Harry to be alright by the slightest amount.

He couldn't respond with anything more than a "Hmm?". Hermione and Ron sat either side of him and held him tightly, as to say 'we are here for you and won't ever leave you to handle this yourself.'

After what seemed like an eternity, the trio stood and looked upon the aftermath. Harry couldn't hold it in and tears begin rolling down his face. Looking to his side, he realised he was the last of them to do so. They supported each other's weights as they made their way across to the remaining people within the school. Upon seeing the dead bodies arranged in a row, Harry noticed Remus and struggled to stand straight. He took a minute to gain some strength and they sat with the rest of the school. How could a wizard become so dark and twisted that he could kill many for his own pleasure?

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, a spark of light slowly trapsed past. Raising his aching head, his eyes were lazily shot with the glance of Draco Malfoy's. He had a moment of realisation and thought of how Draco had had such a rough time through this aswell. Well, it's not as bad as Harry's but still worse than most others.

For the next few hours, no one felt like doing anything, after all, they had all lost friends and family and had been fighting for hours upon end. Every few minutes, people came up to Harry congratulating him and thanking him for saving them from He Who Must... actually, no. Voldemort. He's dead, what could he do? However, no matter how much Harry knew that they had good intentions, he just couldn't look at any of them in their faces and just made a few noises to indicate to them that he had heard.

"Hey, I just uhh... wanted to ... thank you for everything you've done."

Harry's head rose at the familiar voice and ... he just stared forwards. Malfoy? Why had he come over? He looked confused before putting together a reply: "That's OK." Hermione and Ron shared a look of worry. Even they couldn't figure out, why Malfoy would become even slightly friendly, especially in a time like this.

They eventually started to part ways and Hogwarts cleared of its students over the rest of the day. Only teachers remained to begin the long process of clearing the damage and repairing it for the next academic year, although they weren't expecting many students in general as many parents would still be scared for their children's lives. Yet it had to be done and they were best to start early.

**A/N: This is my first chapter and I know it's short but it's only a start and almost back story to the rest of it. **


	3. C2 - Unexpected Owls

**A/N: Thank you those who have already put this story on your follow or favourite lists! I decided to check the stats and saw 42 views! Wow that didn't take long and I definitely wasnt expecting fav or follow lists. I am so grateful especially as I have released only one chapter! Wow, thank you again! You are all so great! This has really encouraged me to do more of this and release as soon as possible. **

**Chapter 2 - Unexpected Owls**

It had been many solemn weeks of mourning and coming to grips with everything. Most dark witches and wizards has either been caught or had gone into hiding whilst most others that fought against them had struggled to sink back into normality. Many people hadn't returned to jobs, others had moved away from it all and for the rest, they were forced back into routines and just accepted it. Nothing new was expected to happen and yet no one had attempted to change anything. Until one bright morning.

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the Malfoy Manor. With his mother having fled the country to escape prosecution and the guilt, and his father in Azkaban for, well forever, he had inherited it and felt nothing better to do than sit in his spacious room and stare at the garden. He felt obselete. There was nothing he could think of doing and no one to help him so why try? He hadn't decided what his future held for him and he really couldn't be bothered with trying when he knows his family wealth should last him until gone the age of 50, provided it was spent carefully. Mother should be back by then, she can sort out this mess.

"Tap, tap, tap, tap"

The sudden, repetitive tapping startled him when he realized he was no longer looking out the window, but rather at the quill and parchment on his desk. He longed for some sort of contact but denied himself the opportunity. Leaning for his wand, he opened the window and gave the owl a treat, but only after taking the letter. The owl flew away. Solitary. Again. He kind of regretted choosing his side because of his family but still feared what could have happened to him if he didn't oblige.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy, _

_We have recognised you as one of the highest achieving students in your year and ask for you to rejoin us for an 8th year. This is in order to provide the correct education to those who will work for it and we believe will achieve high. This is an optional choice as we know many will already be in jobs or would prefer to not continue with their studies. This is also why we have sent these letters out early as to provide the most we can with the opportunity. _

_For those joining us again, you will require the same equipment as your previous year. Please respond promptly with an owl, we hope to see you again._

Upon reading the letter, Draco's mind filled with many thoughts and feelings. Should he go? Is this what he wants? If he goes, what will others think of him? The question filled his head and he thought it best to wait until tomorrow to decide.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know if he wanted to believe them. "Ron! Hermione!". The pair flew down the stairs crashing into each other and causing such a racket.

"When will you learn how to walk sensibly?!" Mrs Weasley yelled from the 4th floor.

"What is it Harry?", "Are you OK?" huffed his best friends.

"Yeah I'm fine, just ... confused. Have either of you been offered this?" he questioned, holding up his letter as proof. The pair just nodded simultaneously before the three being called to lunch. He threw thoughts back and forth like that muggle game, tennis, I think. This decision was difficult. More than he could have imagined. Upon settling it with the rest of the family, he chose to join Hermione, Ron and Ginny back at Hogwarts. After all, he still had ambitions to become an Auror and he needed all that he could get to ensure he could get a place and also felt genuinely comfortable with the job.

That night, he wrote his letter and gave it Ron to put with his on his owl. The next morning, it was sent. It was final, he was going back to Hogwarts. He was still in disbelief that he was returning to the place he was made famous again. What was his 8th year going to bring him? Hopefully a normal year he thought yet this was completely new and different. But could it be a normal year?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Two weeks later, Ginny's letter had arrived. Harry was glad she was still great friends with him even though he had broke off their relationship. She was so caring and only wanted the best for him, as did Harry for Ginny, meaning he couldn't lie to her and had come clean. He didn't feel what he thought he originally had and he was still extremely confused as to why this had occurred. Ginny was also pleased that Harry was going back as she could look after him. After all of this, she thought another person (who was less judging than Ron) would help him feel better at his lows.

At breakfast they sat around the table talking about their next year at Hogwarts and what it may bring. Molly suggested they head down to Diagon Alley later to buy everything that they needed. Upon looking at what they needed, they flooded there and searched for the list, however after so many shops had closed, it took longer than usual. Although, Molly kept disappearing and Ron immediately realised when they saw Fred and George's joke shop. Ever since Fred had died, Molly hadn't been the same. Well, she changed but tried to not let it affect her life dramatically.

Later on, they arrived back at the Burrow and spent their remaining week enjoying their time together before the day came to return to school.


	4. C3 - Returning to Hogwarts

**A/N: I have just released chapter 2 when I started writing this. I'm still so ecstatic upon seeing followers AND favourites! Also, if you are reading, please take a minute to leave a quick review about your thoughts on the story! Thank you! **

**Chapter 3 - Returning to Hogwarts**

They arrived at platform 9 3/4 and Harry felt an urge to turn back and run away. But the shouts of the younger pupils distracted him from his thoughts and before he knew it he was on the Hogwarts Express, half way to the castle. This was fun, sitting in the compartment and chatting about what may happen during this new experience. It felt strangely like his first day from 7 years ago. Although the most surprising thing was that he saw Malfoy. Why was he invited back? He was a former Death Eater and had supported the Dark Lord. Harry couldn't fathom why he was invited back but supposed there must be good reason.

It had grown dark and the three had changed into their robes. Soon enough, the train pulled to a halt and everyone got off.

"Firs' years! This way!"

Harry's head jerked towards the familiar voice.

"Hagrid!"

"Harry?...'Arry!"

"I knew you would return!"

Then they all followed through to the hall and sat down at their tables. When the sorting ceremony started, Harry realised he was paying the most attention he had since his own and saw the happiness on the students faces when they were sorted into their houses. Professor McGonagall called the final student up and they joined Ravenclaw before the speech began. She welcomed everyone and spoke about her hopes for the year. Then she addressed the new teachers, she had taken the temporary position as the Headteacher, Firenze was sharing classes with Professor Trelawney and the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was introduced. He was tall and seemed friendly, but Harry didn't catch his name. Though he expected to find it out eventually, especially as he would be likely to have the subject.

The feast commenced and it seemed even more extravagant then previously, mountains of food appereared on the tables but that was soon gone and the desserts appeared. The first years still couldn't believe their eyes every time something appeared.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco hadn't fully paid attention to the speech even though he knew he should have. He was just excited for some proper food as he had tried to cook some at the Manor, but it was often undercooked or disintegrated. He seemed happy for the first years who had joined the Slythein table, which was unusual as he didn't usually care for them. He was ready to sleep when suddenly Professor McGonagall stood up and the room went silent.

"Now, I'm sure many of you are excited to commence your year at Hogwarts but I need to share some information with you. First years, after I have finished speaking, you shall follow your house prefects and will be shown to your dormitories. Eighth years, you are the first to experience this and as there are only a few of you, you will all be sharing a common room and dormitories which are located in the astronomy tower. We have created them to suit your needs and they are similar to the house specific ones. In the morning after breakfast we will talk to your year and what you should expect from it. Also, we are now encouraging houses to sit together to educate you on the importance of not being prejudiced. Now, enjoy your year here and the first years will now be escorted by their prefects. Goodnight."

Draco was interested at the thought of a shared common room. He hadn't expected it and was too tired to realise he was going to sleep in the bed next to Harry Potter's.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They arrived at the astronomy tower and walked to a new floor below the top one. It was behind just a usual door without any enchantments. How would the other years not get in? However everyone was just intrigued with what was on the inside. It seemed massive with comfy sofas and plenty of desks for studying, it even had a small kitchen area. This was perfect. Draco looked around before noticing Potter and didn't know how to react. He felt as though this may not be the best time to argue. Instead they went to the dormitories and selected beds. However this is what caused the arguments.

"Do I have to sleep next to Malfoy? You know I can't stand him. " Ron exclaimed loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

"Shame" Malfoy blurted out, "I was hoping that you wouldn't come back but you did. And ya brought Potter and Mudblood. Obviously saving the Wizarding world wasn't enough for ya."

Harry was too tired to have a full blown argument but had to stop it as this was the permanent sleeping arrangement. "Oh, shove off Malfoy. I just want to sleep. Ron, I'll swap beds with you but you owe me big time as I have to sleep next to Malfoy."

"Charming" Malfoy looked in disgust at him and hopped into bed. Nothing else was said until the next day.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry woke up last apart from one. Malfoy. How unlucky was he to be in this situation. Well if he was quiet enough he could grab his glasses and his wand and "THUD!"

Malfoy shot up and stared at Potter. 'Crap' he thought before grabbing his wand from the floor and making his way down to breakfast, ignoring the blonde on the way out. He sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends and grabbed a slice of toast. He was about to eat it before Professor McGonagall spoke and announced that the 8th years would not begin lessons until tomorrow.

The other years left and only the 8th years remained. She began, "You have all been carefully chosen and as a result we expect you all to work hard and try your best." It was a predictable speech but was important nonetheless. She finally let them go and they left to the common room. Most seemed to be content and enjoyed being there...and then there was Malfoy. He still had Blaise and Pansy as friends but he was unsure whether this was the right thing to do. He supposed this is all he could do to get a future. He felt that maybe this was the year to put things right and to put the past behind him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The rest of the day was spent comparing timetables and enjoying a day to settle back into Hogwarts life. The castle was now fully repaired and looked like it was never damaged. Night fell and students went to their beds one by one until Harry was the last one up, or so he thought. Malfoy walked in from the kitchen and sat down. He hadn't realised Harry sitting in the chair that he walked past. He jumped when Harry said his name.

"Malfoy, why were you so rude last night?"

"Whoa, Ron was the one who was rude, he insulted me. I just defended myself. Anyway you insulted me aswell."

"That doesn't give you the right to calm Hermione a Mudblood!"

"I don't care, she is one and that's what I'll calm her!"

Their argument quickly became louder and louder before Neville ran in the room and stopped it completely.

"Merlin's beard, what's going on in here? You two have only seen each other for a day and you're at each others throats. Why can't you just put this behind you?"

"I wanted to but he's not having any of it" Harry exclaimed before Neville stopped him and warned them both to stop it or go to bed. So Harry left Malfoy and went to bed.


	5. C4 - Back To Normality

**A/N: I hope your are all enjoying this story so far. I know that some of it has been a bit boring but I'm just trying to describe the situation, and I ****have been slipping in meetings between the two of them. Hopefully they can interact some more in**** this chapter as lessons are starting. Sorry about all of the spelling mistakes, I'm trying to type this on my phone so I will go back and correct any I find and if you notice any, feel free to leave the word and location in the reviews. Also any opinions on other ships? I'm including Romione but I'm unsure about any others? If you have any thoughts, please recommend them in the reviews. Thank you all so much!**

**Chapter 4 - Back to normality**

Harry awoke and sat silently. The time was 6:30 and he was the only one awake. He was surprised he had slept so well up until then because he had been having nightmares about the War and sometimes spent whole nights awake, shaking and afraid of everything. He refused to tell Hermione or Ron because they would only worry and he didn't want them to have to. Suddenly Malfoy stirred and weakly opened his eyes before laying them on Harry. He didn't seem fully awake as his eyes didn't budge until Ron awoke and yawned loudly.

"Hey, Harry, do you have potions first?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I spoke to McGonagall and she said I don't have to take it now, so I've got a free. "

"Potter, I've got potions aswell, does Slughorn still teach here?" questioned Malfoy before Ron interrupted: "Why would he want to speak to you?"

Malfoy didn't care but he left it as he knew he needed to get along if he was going to sleep in the same room as them for a whole year.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Everyone slowly filtered down to breakfast with excitement about their lessons and then Harry noticed a pair of Ravenclaws sitting further down the table talking to a Gryffindor. And there was a Slytherin laughing with a Hufflepuff on the Ravenclaw table. Oh yes, you can sit on any table you like. Looking around, he noticed none of the 8th years had moved tables, not surprising, it felt so normal to stay seperated. He ate his slice of toast and had a tea before talking to Hermione about how excited she was to begin her lessons in advanced arithmancy after dinner and all of the work she had done in preparation. Soon enough, it was time for potions and Harry and Hermione walked down to the dungeon and stood at the back.

Professor Slughorn started "Now welcome back class, this year we ... where is Rup.. Ralph?"

"Ron, Sir? He's no longer coming to potions as he would rather concentrate his studies elsewhere." Harry piped up.

"Very well, it's for the best I would say. Anyway, as I was saying, today we are doing a lecture lesson however Professor McGonagall has asked me to personally put you into certain seating positions. This is to encourage diversity after last year's events. "

He continued and read out the seating, Hermione next to Blaise, Pansy next to Romilda, they all seemed to be with people from another house and Harry felt that Blaise seemed to be the nicest Slytherin there was so Hermione would probably be alright.

" And that leaves Harry next to Malfoy on the back table. Now please take your seats and we shall begin."

WHAT?! Malfoy? Why? Out of everyone, it had to be him. Harry knew he was going to fight regularly with him and it wasn't going to go well. Maybe Slughorn would decide to move them apart if they kept on fighting.

They sat down and moved as far away from each other as they could and didn't speak once. This was really awkward.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Potter? Nooo! I don't want to sit next to that idiot. First we share a dorm and now we share a table.

Draco shifted to the far end of the table and apparently Harry had the same idea. However it began awkward to write so far off the edge and they both ended up moving closer than they had wanted. Finally it was the end of the lesson and everyone grabbed their bags and began to leave. Both Harry and Draco reached for their bags and banged their heads.

"Oww! Watch it Potter! Your big head got in my way!"

"Oi, so did yours!"

Hermione walked with him out of the class and they made their way to the care of magical creatures class with and caught up with Ron. He explained the whole situation to Ron and they stood outside the forbidden forest.

"You have to sit next to the ferret?! That's really bad, you should complain." Ron began to shout with anger.

"I would but we've got to sit next to each other because of the diversity decisions." Harry sighed.

Hagrid began and took them down to the fairies they would study for the next 4 weeks and taught them how to approach them and interact with the delicate creatures. However Ron was still talking about potions and Malfoy overheard.

"Where I sit is none of your business Weasel. I don't like it and you can't change it, just like how poor you are." Draco explained.

Ron flipped and screamed at Malfoy. Ron was obviously tired and it tipped him over the edge to fight back. He staring flailing his arms at Malfoy before Hagrid ran up and stepped directly between the two fighting pupils.

" The pair of yeh can go teh Professor McGonagall, now!"

They both stomped off and left the class to continue.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well if anyone was to arrive up here I expected it to be Mr Potter with you Mr Malfoy but you seem to have gained another enemy. I hope you realise you are both in eighth year and therefore you should be concentrating on studies, not on arguing. This is unacceptable and I should expell you both but I feel as considering the recent past, this shall only be a warning. To both of you. Now get back to lesson and, for Merlin's don't get set back to my office, either of you. "

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dinner had finally arrived and the lessons were extremely enjoyable. It began to feel normal to the students to follow the usual routine and when the dinner arrived after Professor McGonagall's speech, it was immediately plated up and eaten, especially by Ron who piled up his plate three times before the puddings had arrived. It was nice for them to all catch up and spend time together before Harry and Ron could relax in the common room and Hermione could go to her next lesson, arithmancy. She had been on about it all day and the boys were glad she would stop now that she went to the lesson.

Back in the common room, they both avoided Malfoy like the plague as they didn't want to get onto anymore trouble and they sat at the desks towards the back of the room. They didn't intend on reading or doing anything productive but it was the furthest away from the ferret that they could get. Time flew by and Hermione had returned to the room with the others from the class and she sat next to Ron, kissing him in the process. She spoke about her lesson and Ron seemed genuinely pleased that she had enjoyed it. For the rest of night, they spoke of how much they had missed this place and how they enjoyed returning for the year before Ron and Hermione had decided to calm it a night. Harry remained at the table as he wasn't quite ready for bed and was often a night owl, but in particular as he was scared about the dreams returning. He eventually moved from the harder chairs to the softer, comfier sofas, only to find Malfoy was yet again, the last one awake. Silence. Awkward didn't so this situation justice. Their eyes tossed to and fro, avoiding each other's sight and pretending they weren't opposite each other.

"You can tell Weasley that I will be sleeping down here from now on. I'm always the last one awake and I'd rather stay away from him. But it's for my own sake, I don't care about him."

Harry felt a slither of sympathy for him and he didn't know why but he was too tired to think before saying, "OK. So... Urm... Do you live alone now then or...?"

Malfoy's face suddenly dropped and he couldn't find the words through the shock of the sudden question. He hadn't expected Harry to want to know anything about him.

"Erm, yeah? Why do you want to know?" Malfoy asked shakily.

"Oh, I don't know really, just wondered and I blurted it out. Sorry if I upset or anything." Harry's voice sounded genuinely sorry and had no trace of menace or harm.

"Oh no, no, you didn't, its just, no it doesn't matter. Well I'm off to bed. "

Harry made his way up the stairs to his dorm and lay down on his bed. That was a weird conversation, maybe it's because he was tired but did Malfoy seem upset when he mentioned his life?


	6. C5 - Sat With My Enemy

**A/N: I can't believe how quickly I have managed to release the last few chapters. I've been really working hard to get them typed up for you all Thank you again to my followers, favouriters and readers I'm really happy to see so many of you are enjoying these chapters Also, good news, in this chapter Draco begjns to notice things about Harry he never noticed before! I'm so excited! Please do leave a review if you are enjoying or have any suggestions Thank you all so much!**

**Chapter 5 - Sat with my enemy**

Throughout the night, Harry tossed and turned but for once it wasn't the nightmares keeping him up, but rather Draco Malfoy. That was something Harry would never imagine to be the case and when he began to worry that Draco may struggle to sleep on a sofa, he became more and more uncomfortable. Rays of light passed through into the room and Harry got ready for the day ahead of him. He looked at his timetable and skimming through he realised he had potions second and then again just before dinner Oh no, I've got to sit with Malfoy twice in one day.

Down at the table speaking between bites, he informed Ron of Malfoy's decision to sleep on the sofa. Ron seemed pleased and mumbled something about the evil ferret doing a good deed for once. He asked Hermione about sitting next to Blaise and she hadn't spoken to him much but he seemed nice enough. Harry was jealous that she had such a good seat, he didn't want to sit with his school enemy.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Potions came and Malfoy made his way to class. He was there before Potter and took his seat before the aforementioned strolled through the door with the mudblood. He didn't bother to look at them and remained staring forward. Professor Slughorn began to ramble on about properties of advanced potions but Draco had read up on this yesterday and it was all common sense. To him anyway. But looking over at Potter, he noticed his rough hands were scribbling notes rapidly in scruffy writing. Seriously, how can he read that? His grass green eyes darted from professor to parchment repeatedly with the occasional break to rest his hands. Towards the end of the lesson he noticed Harry had become a little stressed and pushed his hand through his ruffed up, messy hair. Draco snapped out of it and began questioning why he seemed so interested in Potter.

He grabbed his things and left as soon as class was dismissed and stayed away from him for the day. Until he looked at his timetable for next lesson. Potions. Wait, what? Again? Oh no, right concentrate Draco.

This time Potter was already there and was pushing a hand through his hair again. As much as Draco didn't like it, he realised he only ever did it when he was stressed or worried. This just made him want to help Potrrr and he didn't know why. He used to think it was funny when The Chosen One couldn't do something but know he felt bad that he was stuck. Maybe it's because he knew potions sooo well and could teach the class better. They were set questions to do for ten minutes and Draco answered them with ease but Harry really didn't understand this topic and scrumpled up yet another piece of parchment.

"Arrghh! Why can't I do it!"

"Potter! Stop it, if you need help, you can ask for it. You don't need to be the hero anymore. Which question is it you're stuck on?"

"Oh alright. All of them."

"OK, so for the first one you need to think about what happens when the ingredients mix."

'Oh OK, that makes more sense. Thanks. Anyway, why are you so bothered about me and my education. "

" I'm not. Do you want my help or not? "

" Yes please. "

Draco spoke through each question because he felt genuinely bad that Harry was struggling with the questions. He must normally get help from his friends but he's not sitting with them so I'll have to do for now.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Like every night he had been here, Harry found himself left with Malfoy in front of the fire.

"So, what made you decide to help me earlier?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, I just, you've never done that before. Also, last night when I mentioned your life, you seemed uncomfortable. Why?"

"Yeah, well you were struggling and I couldn't just ignore you. Why would you wanna know? It doesn't interest you."

"Well I just thought you might have wanted to talk about it, that's all."

"Yeah that's a great idea, I'll speak about my personal life to my school enemy for him to share it with everyone else."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you."

"I don't need any help, I'm going to bed now."

Harry took Draco's sarcasm and anger as a cue to leave him alone. He thought that maybe Draco helping him could be a start to being nicer to each other. He didn't expect to be best friends but enough to at least talk without causing an argument but it appeared Draco didn't feel the same way.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco felt bad about flipping at Harry but he was worked up that he had noticed things about Harry that he never cares about and realising small things like facial expressions and the glimmer in his eye when he understood what Draco had explained. He sneaked up to the dorm to apologise if Harry was awake but doubted it as it was about 1:15. He was about to poke his head around the corner and heard muffled noises. He couldn't quite hear what it was bit saw movement from Harry's bed. He tiptoed over, careful not to wake anyone up and pulled Harrys curtain back. He was having a nightmare.

"No... Its Voldemort... FRED! Watch out!... Help...Professor, wake up please!... How dare you, you monster!"

Draco's heart pounded at how scared and upset he was. Just hearing Harry's screams and he felt shaky as he knew he had been having similar ones. These had kept him up for nights upon end and made him sick with fear. He had tried everything but nothing stopped them. Now he knew Harry was having them, he didn't know what to think. He didn't want to speak to him and upset him but he felt the need to discuss it with him as he would understand what he wss going through.

He lay back down on the sofa and pulled the blanket over him. He couldn't stop the shaking and was too frightened to fall asleep now. Tomorrow was going to be a long day with no hours of sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Malfoy sat up after watching the moon fall and the sun slowly rise. He hadn't slept one wink and he knew he wouldn't after what had happened. Students came through and he decided not to follow them down to breakfast as he couldn't face eating anything.

**A/N: Hi guys, a bit of a shorter chapter but I'd rather not drag on before the next bit. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and don't forget to review. **


	7. C6 - An Unknown Feeling

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm starting to get a cold, I've got a sore throat, a cough and a croaky voice. So if I don't upload for a few days that's because I'm too ill. But anyway, I will try and I will write small parts every day but its hopefully not going to affect it too much. Also am I going too quick, too slow, good speed? Any suggestions, not enough excitement? If you have any ideas, leave then in the reviews so I can improve the story. If you don't want to suggest anything, then please review to tell me that you're enjoying. Thank you all so much!**

**Chapter 6 - An Unknown Feeling**

Harry had struggled to sleep for the nightmare had shook him awake so suddenly. He was terrified to get out of the comfort of his bed but he couldn't let it affect him otherwise people would worry about him and he didn't want them to add another worry to their lists. Instead, he forced himself out of bed and got ready for breakfast. He finally made his way down to the table and sat with his friends. Ginny sat with them and could tell Harry didn't feel himself so she spoke gently to him. He didn't want her to worry and so just said he was tired.

Owls flocked into the hall and they dropped post over the tables, one giving Ron a letter from his mother. She was checking up on everyone and was asking how our was going. She also invited Harry and Hermione to come round for Christmas.

"Look, Ron, we love Christmas at the Burrow but we've discussed it and feel it best to give you time as a family together." Harry loves going there but knew it was going to be difficult for everyone after the loss of so many people.

"No, come on guys, my mother wants you to come. You know she loves seeing you all, it will really cheer her up."

"Thank you, really, but we can't. You need to have a Christmas together. Please, Ron."

After a lengthy discussion, he convinced Ron to tell his mother their thoughts.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The three had arrived at charms and sat down in their seats. They knew it wasn't as important as some other lessons but it taught them some extremely useful skills for life. This was a class that even Ron enjoyed bacause it was more relaxed than the other classes and Professor Flitwick wasn't so strict. They sat and the professor spoke about the year and what they would learn. Hermione was glued to the front with excitement about some of the abilities she could learn. Harry and Ron spoke to Luna about her plans for Christmas and how she was happy to be back. Although, she was a bit unsure about how some of the creatures had been in the forest and planned to go there later today to check up on some of them. Harry refused the offer to join her as he had a lesson but hoped it all went well for her.

His eyes scanned the room through boredom and they lay on Malfoy. Merlin, he looked rough, he must not have slept well. He noticed his hair wasn't nice and gelled back, instead it was messy and scruffy. A bit like Harry's. He had dark bags under his eyes and he wasn't concentrating on the lesson. Harry began to feel worried for him again as he never let himself look like he did. He then saw his grey eyes look at him, full of sadness and with droopy eyelids. He felt as... wait, since when did Harry care about Malfoy? And his looks?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Malfoy noticed Harry had been staring at him for about ten minutes and shot him a look. Harry immediately looked away and his cheeks blushed a cherry red and he bit his lip. His heart rose and dropped suddenly. Did... Harry cause that to happen? He tried to ignore it but it came back when he heard Harry's voice speaking to Hermione. Oh Merlin. Had he fell for The Chosen One? His enemy throughout school? No, he can't, what would everyone think? He's not even gay, is he?

He was grateful the lesson had ended but read his timetable to see potions. Next. Not thinking straight, he ran back to the common room and skipped the lesson. He knew it all already so he wouldn't miss much bout he couldn't sit next to Potter because he couldn't risk him finding out what he only just found out himself. He couldn't comprehend it They'd only been back for 4 days. He'd never felt this before. Apart from... could that be it? In Madame Malkin's? That feeling, for that boy he saw with the green eyes and the messy hair? Was it love? No, it couldn't be. But it was. Was he only fighting him out of jealousy for the rejection in the first year? How had he not noticed it? He sat silent, going over everything in the common room, my himself more and more tired.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry and his friends walked in later on and he didn't look in their direction once. People began to make their way to bed and Harry went up the stairs. Thank Merlin, he'd gone bed. Malfoy lay down to rest before he returned and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Hmm, Malfoy, this is what you missed in lesson. It's not much and I'm sure you probably know most of it."

He tried to make coherent speech but only a murmur came out in fear of what he may convey to him.

"Look, I know you won't tell me but, are you OK? You look like you didn't sleep."

"I didn't. That's why I'm trying to now."

"Why? Is it your fa.. "

"Stop, just stop! I've already told you, it's nothing to so with you! I don't care what you think, I just want to be alone!"

Harry knew he had pushed it too far again and went to his bed.

Tears gently streamed down Malfoy's face. He couldn't cope with the feelings and know he had just pushed Harry even further away. He fell asleep and hoped to forget about it all.

" No, Father, please... Mother, help! Harry's dead? What, no?!"

He shot up and was breathing heavily. He tried to calm himself down and he felt as though speaking to Harry may be a good idea.

"Remus, Sirius! Nooo!"

Harry was shouting names and Malfoy crept up to see if he was OK. Ron had woken up and was shaking Harry to wake him up. He opened his eyes with tears all over his face. Hermione had heard the noise and got Ron to bring him outside the dorm. Malfoy ran back to the sofa and lay, pretending to sleep. He overheard the whole conversation of how Harry and been regularly since the War but didn't tell anyone as he didn't want them to worry. Malfoy wished that was why he didn't tell anyone but really he was just embarrassed about them. Hearing Harry talk about them, he felt better about them but knew Harry wouldn't talk to him about it now.


	8. C7 - Becoming Closer

**A/N: Well I've got a day with lots of spare time and lots of ideas so I'm getting loads done today. Wow. Not much else to say but thank you and please don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 7 - Becoming closer**

Harry hadn't spoken to Malfoy since he shouted at him and know it was the beginning of December. He knew they couldn't be friendlier like he had wanted. It was Malfoy, he just pushed everyone away and was rude to them. Harry had spoken to Hermione about it and she didn't see why he had tried to help him.

"But I don't understand why you would care about him. After everything he's done, he doesn't even deserve to be here."

"I know but he looks in a bad way and he has no family to support him. I know what it's like to have no support and it's the hardest thing he could have to deal with. Especially in a time like this."

"Maybe you're right, if he's got no help, he could be struggling. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and speak to him but I don't think he'll listen to me. He's so arrogant and wants to sort it all out himself."

"Ok, well maybe start off with an apology for pushing him?"

"OK, I will."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry had tried to speak to Malfoy during potions but he had completely blanked him. So he had waited until that night where he would wait until it was just them two.

"Malfoy, look. I'm really sorry for pushing you. It's just I'm worried that you're not OK. If you need help, I want to be able to give it to you, but you need to be able to trust me."

"I can't"

"I know you can't trust me but I want to change that."

"No, it's not that. It's that you can't help me. I don't even know how I am so you wouldn't be able to help me."

"Oh, I see. Well if you change your mind, I'm here for you."

"OK. Well, actually, I'm a bit worried about Christmas. I don't know what to do. I can go back to the Manor and be alone or I can stay here and be with people I don't speak to. Pansy and Blaise are going home."

"Well, I'm going to be here, if that helps. You could stay and I can help you."

"What about your friends?"

"Ron's going home but Hermione is staying here. Also, don't get angry, but I've told her I'm worried for you."

"WHAT, WHY?"

"Calm down. She encouraged me to come and speak to you."

"Oh OK, sorry."

They spoke on until Harry went to bed and they slept without nightmares. This was the first time for a while that they had managed to sleep without them and it felt refreshing.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later on, during potions, they were making a draught of the living dead and Harry relied heavily on Malfoy to take lead. They were making it in pairs with the person they were a sat with and Harry became very grateful that he was sat next to the best student in the class. As Malfoy made the potion, Harry felt it made more sense and watched his every hand movement. He watched as his smooth, pale hands lifted the ingredients and chopped them with the upmost care. The way he put his tongue in his cheeks to concentrate. Harry's face dropped when he realised what he had. He had never felt this before. He couldn't take his eyes of Draco until the cauldron fizzed up and Slughorn inspected it.

"Excellent work lads, that's very good. You've still got 15 minutes so you can pack away and wait until the lesson finishes."

They put away everything and sat down. Since Malfoy had opened up slightly, they seemed to put aside some differences but Ron didn't seem too pleased about it.

"So, are you still staying here fore Christmas?"

"Yeah, I was thinking if you want we could meet up in the Common room at about three o'clock every week day?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you. Seriously, it's really nice of you to help me."

"No problem, I can't stand seeing others struggle."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco had had some horrific nightmares and began to struggle in his lessons as he had so little sleep. He still tried sleeping potions but they just didn't help him. Having Harry helping him during Christmas made him feel better because he felt comfort from having someone there for him.

He spoke to Harry regularly and was glad they could finally forget about the feud they have had for 7 years. Although no one had mentioned anything to them, they were getting some funny looks from the others. But Ron really wasn't happy with it. He had considered questioning Harry about it but he was leaving for Christmas soon and didn't want to leave them on a bad note.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With only a few days until students left for Christmas, they headed into Hogsmeade to buy presents for each other. Harry found presents for Ron and Hermione and had an idea. Malfoy wouldn't have many presents so why not buy him something? Something small obviously but it would be nice.

He looked everywhere and this was so hard. He's never bought him anything and didn't think he would do it Ever. But he finally stumbled upon a shop and in the window there was the perfect gift for him. He bought it and hid it under his bed to give to Malfoy on Christmas Day.

They met back up and walked back down to the castle. On the way back, they crossed Malfoy and he said hi. Ron immediately interrupted them.

"Why are you being so nice, Malfoy?"

"It's Christmas time, that's why."

"Hmm, OK"

Ron's confusion was clear and Hermione shot a look at Harry. He knew he ought to tell him that they weren't enemies anymore but he wanted to wait until after Christmas.


	9. C8 - Festive Spirit

**A/N: I don't to say really. Apart from thank you and enjoy! **

**Chapter 8 - Festive spirit**

Ron grabbed his case and passed a gift to Hermione. It was wrapped beautifully in a green paper and a golden ribbon around it. Hermione's smile grew and she kisses Ron. Harry left them to say goodbye and went down into the common room. Malfoy had already said goodbye to his friends and Blaise give him a wink and a a nudge when he saw Harry walk in. Harry pretended not to notice but he wondered why he had done it.

Once everyone had gone, Harry joined Hermione at the table to speak about their plans.

"I'm meeting up with Malfoy later today, he wanted to speak about his troubles."

"Ah, that's nice of you."

"Yeah, I told him I know how he felt and he began to trust me I think. I really do hope I can help him."

"I'm sure you will be able to."

"Also, I may have bought him a gift. Because, you know, he has no family and it might cheer him up."

"I'm not sure, but I suppose he'll appreciate it."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Three o'clock rolled around and Harry made his way to the common room. He had been with Hagrid and Hermione before he came up to talk with Draco. The room was empty apart from Draco and he sat in front of him.

"Hi, how are you?" Harry asked.

"To be honest, I've been struggling. I've not slept very well."

"Oh really, neither have I, why not?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you. If that's OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine. So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well I'm not sure, what do you think?"

"How about you're thoughts about eighth year so far?"

They spoke about school and it was really comforting to Draco as he felt that someone was listening to him for once. His father never cared about him and his mother couldn't do much for him either. He knew doing this with Harry would really help him.

When dinner came around, Harry walked down to the hall with Draco and offered him to sit with him and Hermione.

"Im not sure, I don't think Hermione would be too pleased."

"She won't mind, she knows that I'm helping you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, urm, yeah I'll join you thank you."

They went and sat down with Hermione and they spoke as if they had always been friends with Malfoy. Afterwards they walked back to the common room together and Malfoy was pleased that he wasn't so alone during the Christmas time like he usually felt.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Every day at 15:00, Harry and Malfoy met up and spoke to attempt to help him. They became closer friends and didn't mind being around each other. The more they spoke, the better Malfoy felt and his worries didn't bother him as much however he noticed his dreams were getting worse and worse and he came to the conclusion that he had to tell Harry about them.

It was 1 week before Christmas and they met up like usual. Before Harry had spoken, he noticed Malfoy's eyes were red and he had wet cheeks.

"Malfoy? Merlín, are you OK? What's happened?"

"I'm fine, it's just... Its what I'm going to tell you."

He sniffled and Harry sat beside him, holding his shoulder for support.

"I... I've been having... *sniffle*... nightmares about..."

"Is it the war?"

Malfoy nodded.

"Come on." He held him closer. "I know what you're feeling. I've been having them aswell."

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I've not slept well since... well since I opened up to you about my life."

Harry wanted to cry about it all but he knew he had to stay strong to comfort Draco.

"I'm here for you. I'll help you through them. In fact, I'll sleep down here with you tonight."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"No, really, I'm happy to."

Harry calmed Malfoy down and they sat side by side for the next hour. Malfoy felt that same feeling of comfort he had when he heard Harry's voice in charms class a few weeks ago. However this time he didn't mind it and moved closer to Harry for warmth and comfort.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Night fell and they lay on the opposite sofas and closed their eyes. Harry was woken up by screams of terror.

"Please... No! Don't!"

"Draco? Draco!" Harry shook his shoulders until he woke up.

Sobbing and shaking, he leapt at Harry and held him tightly on his arms.

"Oh thank Merlin."

"It OK, I'm here, you're safe."

Harry didn't realise it affected Draco so badly, almost as bad as his own.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Morning."

"Morning, did you manage to get any more sleep?"

"No, I couldn't, I never can after I have one."

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't want you to suffer from the dream."

"No, no. I can't thank you enough. I hate to experience them and you stoped me from seeing it for too long."

"OK, that's alright."

"Also, did you call me Draco last night?"

"Yeah. I think I did, sorry."

"No that's alright, Harry."


	10. C9 - Strong Connections

**A/N: I've been so addicted to writing the story that I've not been able to give much time for anyone to review so I'm just going with it. I hope you are all enjoying and if so, please review the chapters as it will really help me to understand what you all like and don't like. Also, Greta news, they kiss in this chapter! Yey! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 - Strong connections**

It was Christmas Eve and Harry sat with Hermione and Malfoy in the great hall playing muggle board games.

"So I have to climb ladders but fall down the snakes?" Malfoy enjoyed the game but he still didn't quite understand the basic concept.

"Yes!" Harry and Hermione said simultaneously with a slither of annoyance.

"Sorry, I've just never played a game like this. He rolled the dice and waited.

" Why isn't anything happening? "

" It's a muggle game. "

" Oh OK, so I have to move it?"

" Yes! "

As much as it was slightly annoying that Draco didn't understand the rules, the three still enjoyed playing the games and Draco even won a game of wizards chess. They went back to the common room and they parted with Hermione. It didn't occur to the two boys that they could sleep upstairs because Ron wasn't there so they remained downstairs.

This time, Draco was awoken by Harry and his dreams.

"Please don't... not yet... I can't do it. I can't!"

Instead of waking him up, Draco got onto the sofa with Harry and held him tight in his arms. His fidgeting and shouts stopped and he fell asleep calmy again. The warmth of Harry in his arms made him comfortable and he fell asleep until the morning.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry woke up first and felt something around him. Upon turning his head, he saw Draco was snoring and didn't want to wake him. He didn't expect this but thought of it as a beautiful, early Christmas present. Draco stirred and Harry stayed in his arms. The warmth from Draco's embrace made him happy and thankful that he could stay here for Christmas. He heard footsteps on the stairs and leapt out of Draco's embrace to sit on the opposite sofa. Hemione came through the door and sat with Harry.

Whispering to not wake the sleeping blonde Hermione wished him a merry Christmas and passed him his gift from her from beneath the tree. He unwrapped the box and inside there was a bag of owl treats.

"Hermione, I don't understand?"

She gained a massive smile on her face and replied, "Suprise! I've got you a new owl. I hope you like it."

"Oh, Hermione, that's amazing! You didn't have to, thank you soo much!"

"That's OK, come down to the owlery tonight at seven and I'll introduce you."

Harry grabbed the box with Hermione's name on and presented her the gift. She opened it and she saw a photo album. It only had a few pictures in, mainly of the three of them and some of her and Ron, but she loved it and hugged Harry. She hadn't expected something so generous and her crying woke Malfoy.

"Merry Christmas. Oh sorry, are you alright Hermione?"

"Oh, hi. Merry Christmas. Yeah, it's just Harry's gift is beautiful."

They opened the rest of their gifts as the remaining eighth years came down and the atmosphere was amazing. There was only 6 of them but it made it that bit more special. They didn't head down to breakfast as they had a large Christmas dinner later that day. Harry took Draco up to the dorm and he passed him a box with his name on.

"Ooh, what's this?"

"I wanted to get you something because I wanted to cheer you up. Don't worry if you don't like it, it's just something that reminded me of you."

"Oh no, I haven't got anything for you. I didn't know you were going to get me anything."

"That's fine, I didn't expect anything."

"OK, thank you."

He began to unwrap the gift and gasped with shock. He covered his mouth and tears ran down his face.

"Oh wow! That's incredible! How did you... ?"

He couldn't believe his eyes when he unwrapped a beautiful, silver ring. Upon closer inspection he saw it was a snake that wrapped around to make a ring. He looked at Harry and grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. They stayed, enjoying each others warmth before pulling apart. Draco was still in shock that he shot forward again and planted a kiss on Harry's lips. They stayed locked until he noticed Harry kissing back. They stayed in each others arms before pulling away for air. Staring into each others eyes, they remained in place and they both knew what those feelings were deep down. It was love.

They didn't know how to react but decided not to tell anyone anything yet. They didn't break their gaze into each other until Harry told Draco to put on the ring.

"Thank you so much. It fits perfectly."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco joined Harry and Hermione for the Christmas feast and he really enjoyed sitting with them. He moved closer to Harry and he put his hand on Harry's leg. Harry hadn't expected it and jumped suddenly.

" Are you alright, Harry? "Hermione questioned him, worried.

"Yeah I'm alright, just, erm, just a hot potato."

Draco smiled and mouthed sorry to Harry. Harry shook his head lightly and placed his hand onto Draco instead. They sat in comfort as they enjoyed their food and they remained behind after everything was eaten to spend time together. They spoke with Hermione and laughed at the jokes, although they were really bad, almost as bad as muggle ones and they were all wearing hats from the crackers. This was what Draco had wanted. He had never had such a great Christmas in his life and he wanted this every year. He was glad he had made friends with the two and maybe his relationship with Harry could develop further.

The three went down to the owlery to meet Harry's new owl and they discovered some post for them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They made their way back to the common room and sat on the sofas to relax. Hermione showed them the necklace that Ron had bought her.

"That's really beautiful, Hermione, what did you get Ron?" Harry was pleased for his friends.

"Thank you. I got him a picture frame with a picture of us two in it and some other things aswell."

"That's really nice. I'm sure he will love them."

They opened their post and there was a letter and jumper each for Harry and Hermione. They put them on immediately and read their letters. They were glad to know they were enjoying Christmas and they had enjoyed their gifts. Eventually, Hermione said good night and wished Harry and Draco Merry Christmas, hugging them both in the process. Draco hadn't expected it and Hermione realised and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to doing it at Christmas."

"That's alright. Come on." Draco pulled her into a hug and thanked her for being so kind to him.

Then Harry and Draco were the only ones left. They sat beside each other, holding hands and Harry leant his head onto Draco's shoulder.

"So, do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday? Only if you want, of course."

"That sounds wonderful Draco. I can't wait."

They grew tired as the fire began to die and they lay beside each other, Draco holding Harry again, on the sofa and fell asleep in each others loving embrace.

**A/N: What do you think? They're kind of together now, just need to make it official! I'm so excited! Thank you all so much, don't forget to review. **


	11. C10 - First Date

**A/N: Well the last 4 chapters were all written and uploaded in one day. Apparently being ill gives me a lot of inspiration and encouragement. But not as much as you guys, seriously, the views are over 200 now, that's crazy! Thank you so much! Although I do feel as though I could have done the first kiss a bit better. Its only my first time so it's a learning curve but you can leave your thoughts in the reviews if you have any opinions on it. Anyway, let's carry on. **

**Chapter 10 - First date**

"You don't know how much courage I had to pluck up to kiss you, but it was the best decision I've made". Draco never felt so happy to be with someone, especially Harry Potter. It was only at the exact moment their lips touched on Christmas day that he realised he never really hated him. He couldn't, he knew he wanted to be friends with Harry ever since they first met but this was more than he expected. And he loved it.

"I'm so glad you did because I probably wouldn't have been able to pluck it up.

They still both felt the excitement and adrenaline of their loving encounter even during their Saturday morning date in Hogsmeade. Sitting in a secluded corner, they held hands whilst drinking their butterbeers and talking about everything they could think off before deciding to walk back to the castle. Harry wrapped his arm into Draco's and was expecting him to refuse it but when he didn't, he moved closer and placed his head onto Draco's shoulder. This was the perfect way to spend the Christmas holidays.

"I didn't think I'd be walking arm in arm with Harry Potter. Yet again, I didn't think I was gay so I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised."

"Wait, you didn't realise? When did you finally know?"

"No I didn't, not until I felt the urge to meet your lips. Did you realise?"

"Well I think I knew deep down when I had my relationship with Ginny. When I kissed her, it was kind of forced, from us both really, but when I kissed you, I could feel ... its was right."

"Oh wow, that's cheesy."

"What, no its not!"

Draco shot him a look.

"OK, maybe it is. But still, I could tell that I was meant to be gay."

They reached the castle and something hit Harry.

"Wait, Draco. I've just thought, neither of us have come out yet, so we probably want to walk on without me lying on you. As much as I love it, I think we best come out personally."

"Oh Merlin, yeah. I didn't think of that. What about earlier? Do you think anyone saw us?"

"No, i doubt it, most of our year are away for Christmas and the rest probably slept in. But I don't want to risk it. For now."

"I suppose so. But I don't wanna let you go."

"Well tonight, I'm sure we can cuddle up some more."

"I hold you too it."

And with that, Harry pulled Malfoy into a small alcove, cupped his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Malfoy inched closer and pressed his body against Harry's, kissing him back passionately. The kiss only lasted a few seconds as it was disrupted by footsteps coming towards them. Malfoy bid Harry farewell and ran around the corner, allowing Harry to compose himself and walk out.

"Mr Potter, how are you this morning?" It was Professor Flitwick who came around the corner.

"Hey, sir, I'm good thanks, yeah. How about you?"

"I'm alright thank you. While you're here, I just want to tell you that when we start class after the break, we will be preparing for a practical assignment. I won't give you anymore information. Goodbye Mr Potter."

"See ya, sir"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The boys couldn't wait for the evening to come to allow them to spend time together again. When everyone had gone to bed, finally, Harry ran at Malfoy.

"Whoaa! Slow down, tiger!"

"Sorry, I'm just soo excited! I can't wait to be in your arms!"

"Well, ne... MMPHH"

Harry seriously couldn't wait and let his excitement take over. He leapt and locked lips with the cute blonde that held him in his arms. Harry let his hands wander to Draco's head and held onto his chin, whilst Draco's moved to the back of Harry's head and played with his hair. Harry moaned at this and felt a surge of love flow through him. They pulled apart, breathless, and stared into each others eyes. They lay down onto the sofa and pulled up a blanket.

"So, about earlier. I really enjoyed it, Harry. Thank you so much. Everything you've done this year has really made me feel positive and cares for. I didn't realise how much I cared to people. And now I really appreciate it all. Thank you."

"Really love, I wanted to do it. And I'm grateful that you let me because otherwise this wouldn't happen between us."

"So am I. Also, talking about coming out made me think. I don't know if I'm ready. I mean, I'd love to but I'm scared of how others will react."

"Don't worry, I feel the same as you. I'm especially worried about how Ron might react. He'd always rather be the first to know anything."

"Well he's not back until after Christmas, so let's not think about that yet."

"I suppose so. So for now, I'll only worry about being with you."

"Well I'll do the same then."

The pair of lovers lay on the bed (Draco being the big spoon) and fell asleep in each others arms.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry's eyes opened sleepily and saw Hermione sitting across from him on the chair. Draco shifted and... Wait? Hermione? Oh Merlin, how do we explain this? He shot up and in the process woke the sleeping blonde beside him. "What? What? What's happening? OH!"

"Hermione! Good morning! How are you?"

"I'm alright thanks, and you two?" A smile grew and looked between the two of the boys.

"Harry? What are you doing on my sofa? Anyone would think you're gay?" Draco exclaimed and pushed him. However he pushed very hard and Harry fell off with a thud.

"OWW!"

"Sorry! Erm... I mean, serves you right."

"Oh give over, you idiot. We're going to have to admit it to her."

"Oh OK, I suppose so."

"I think I know what's going on but go on tell me." Hermione interrupted their conversation with a smile still across her face.

Harry began "OK, so... erm... I... Oh I don't not what to say."

Malfoy helped him along "We're gay. And going out."

"That's great guys! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both!"

"That's all I had to say? Hmm, I'll remember that. Well thank you Hermione, I'm glad you're OK with it."

"Of course I am, I had a slight idea you were gay aswell but I didn't want to say anything."

Malfoy rejoined the conservation, "Thank you Hermione, really, it's great that you aren't angry that it's me your friend fell for."

"Whoa! Actually, I'm pretty sure it was YOU who fell for ME. Anyway, how did you know I was gay? Even I didn't know until... until we kissed."

"Ahh, how cute, a tough Slytherins falling for a mighty Gryffindor. Well I had my suspicions when you were with Ginny and I could tell you weren't fully comfortable. And you've kissed?! You've got to tell me all! I'm so excited for you both!"

They went on to tell Hermione about how they had kissed on Christmas day and she seemed more overwhelmed with joy than the boys did.


	12. C11 - Unexpected Sight

**A/N: I've really been enjoying writing this and I'm hoping to get to 20 chapters. Do you guys think that's a good amount? Please tell me what you all think, its really helpful for me to understand what you want from this. I also can't believe how much support this still gets, you are reading the chapters and I've got another follower! Thank you so so much!**

**A/N: Wow! Quick update, I can't believe it. You guys just doubled the follower count! That's amazing. Thank you all soo much, and just for you all, I'm going to try and release more often. Also, if any of you have any opinions about the story, ideas for this or future Drarry stories, or anything else, then please leave a review, I will read it and respond to them. Thank you for all of your support! **

**Chapter 11 - Unexpected Sight**

Draco and Harry had come out to the other eighth years left at school in a mini announcement the next morning and had asked if they could share a bed until everyone returned. No one saw any reason to disagree when the promise of a silencing charm was agreed.

"It's nice to be back in a bed, even if it's only temporary."

"I know, I've not been in one since me and Weasel fell out. Again."

"Oi! You do know you can't call him that now? He's one of my best friends, until I can figure out how to tell him about us you're going to have to be nice to him and withstand any insults thrown your way. Ok?"

"OK, if it makes you happy. I'll be nice to him."

Harry's head rose to look at the blonde and he had a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you. It means everything to me. Just like you do."

They leant into each other and kissed passionately, and before long it was more heated. Draco grabbed Harry's hair on his neck again and pulled him closer, causing the brunette to moan loudly. Thank Merlin, for the silencing charm. Although, Draco could think of mny reasons it would be more useful in the future while in his lover's bed. After losing their breaths, they pulled away and looked each at each other, nothing but pure love in their eyes. The two lowered further into the bed and Harry leant his head against the Malfoy heir's shoulder and they fell asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It wasn't long before the the day came where friends returned to start term. They would arrive later tonight for the feast, before lessons started tomorrow. This made Harry realise how much time he had been spending with Draco over the holiday. And today was not going to be any different. They had already completed all of their homework, together, and revision, together. Today, Harry began to worry about telling Ron of everything he had missed. He had to think of something. Harry had wondered to the library to wait for Draco.

The blonde strolled casually through the castle, he was extremely early but it wouldn't harm anyone to be there before his lover. Today was the day he was going to ask him to be his boyfriend. Upon opening the doors to their meeting place, he felt a wave of panic wash over him.

'What if he says no? Is it too early? Would he feel compelled to say yes? Will Weasel change his mind? He best not.'

He walked anxiously over to the table to see he was there before his boyfriend, hopefully, and sat down to compose himself. He heard a movement and saw a chair shaking. What?

He moved closer to the back of the chair and heard heavy breathing. Harry?

"Harry? Is that you?"

He reached out and felt something that he couldn't see. Grabbing the cloak, he yanked it off and found the boy rocking back and forth tears rolling down his bright red face.

"Harry? HARRY!? Please answer me!"

He held him tight and soon realised he went limp in his arms. He wasn't responding. What was happening?

"Madam Pince!"

No response.

"MADAM PINCE!"

A strict looking woman came around the corner with anger in her face, clearly about to explode before seeing the boy lying on the floor.

"Help me! I found him rocking ferociously and tears streaming down his face and now he's not moving!"

"Oh Merlin! Get Madam Pomfrey! NOW, BOY RUN!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Will be OK, Poppy?"

"Yes Minerva, he has had a nervous breakdown and his brain couldn't handle it. It's very rare however getting enough rest will do the trick. He won't be allowed visitors until tomorrow unfortunately."

"OK, thank you Poppy. Ooh, do you think that this could be caused by another person?"

"It's entirely possible that someone could cause the start of it, but it's usually caused when they are alone."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco burst through the common room doors in anger and stormed off to the desks at the back. He chucked his head into his hands and bawled. He felt so upset and just wanted to see Harry, but stupid Madam Pomfrey won't let him.

" Draco? Are you OK?"

His head shot up in surprise as he hadn't expected anyone to be in the room. It's was lunch after all.

"Hermione? I'm so sorry! I didn't..."

"No that's OK. But you don't look OK. You're more pale than the Bloody Baron! What's wrong?"

"It's Harry. I found him under his invisibility cloak in the library and he was having a panic attack. I don't know why but then he suddenly collapsed into my arms and didn't move. He's in the medical ward but he can't have visitors until tomorrow. I just want it see him." He broke into tears again and Hermione put her arm around him.

"Oh Merlin, I'm soo sorry. I can't believe it. I wish you didn't have to see that. How did you find him?"

"We were meeting up to discuss... That's it! That's why he was panicking! He was scared about telling Ron about us! Now what will we do?"

"Oh no. That's what he was worrying about? Look ill talk to Ron and tell him to be considerate of you. In fact, I'll tell him you saved Harry, does that sound alright? Cause you kind of did? I'll also tell him that it wasn't caused by magic so you couldn't have done it. Then when Harry's better, he can tell him about you two. "

" You'd do that? Thank you soo much! That's really kind. I'll be sitting with Pans and Blaise tonight cause I need to tell them at some point. Blaise will be easy to tell, but Pansy, she might take a while. "

"Of course I'll do it. I know how Ron can be so I'm happy to."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"THUD!"

Hermione jumped at the sound and spun to face the door into the common room. A ginger blur leapt at her and hugged her close.

"Hermione!"

"Ron!?"

"I've missed you so so so much!"

"And I've missed you!"

"Merlin I've missed holding you in my arms. I'm glad you wrote aswell. I wouldn't have coped without your letters."

Hermione knew she had missed her boyfriend but when they were reunited, she really felt complete again. They spoke about their Christmas breaks and shared plenty of affection between them.

"Also, I've got some bad news. Harry's in the hospital ward."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"He's OK, he had a nervous breakdown and collapsed. He's not responded yet but he should tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey's got him in the ward and he can't have any visitors until tomorrow. I've arranged to go in the afternoon."

"Oh thank Merlin. Why did he have a breakdown?"

"Well... I'd rather let Harry tell you when he feels ready to because it was Malfoy who told me. He found him..."

"Malfoy!? That ferret!"

"Ron! Listen! He found him and alerted Madam Pince about him actually. You need to be respectful towards him. Harry went out his way to help him and now they've been .. friendly now."

"Help him? To what? Learn how to hex first year Gryffindors?"

"RON! What did I just say?" She was using her voice that indicated to Ron to comply with what she had said.

Complying, he backed off, "OK, sorry."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

On their way down to dinner, they saw Malfoy with Blaise and Pansy.

Malfoy was the bigger man and said hello, "Hi Hermione, hi Ron."

"Hi Draco. Ron, say hi. "

"Hello Malfoy."

"Talking to Gryffindors now Draco?"

"Pansy! Stop it!"

"Urgh!"

They walked in silence to dinner and sat down.

"I didn't believe you when you said Malfoy was being nice. Can you really not tell me why he is?"

"No, it's up to Harry and Dra... Just Harry, to tell you about him."

"Did you say Draco? Wait is that who you arranged to meet Harry with? Why are they soo close?"

"Look, I've told you all I can, and yes, Draco will see him in the morning. And you'll find out why when Harry tells you."

"Arrggh! OK, I'll wait then."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pattering feet came down the corridor. Harry opened his eyes wearily at the sound. Black. Where was he? It must have been the night. They got louder. Maybe this was death. He couldn't remember anything. They were right next to him. Something around him moved. He looked to his right and saw the bed sheet rise. But there was nothing there. Suddenly a blur of blonde appeared out of thin air. Blonde, that was Draco's hair colour. He was perfect. Wait? Draco's hair? Could it be him?

"Hello Harry."

"Draco? Is that you, where am I?" He reached and grabbed his glasses from his side.

"Wait a second."

He fumbled around and pulled the invisibility cloak over the two of them.

"Lumos" he whispered and placed his wand behind them but under cover so no one could see it.

"Im so glad to see you."

"Oh Merlin, so am I. What happened to me?"

"I'll tell you but first."

He slowly leant over and placed his lips onto Harry's. He had only been away from him 15 hours or so but he needed him so badly. They pulled apart and Harry leapt back at him and shared another.

"I've missed you."

"So have I... Well, I suppose you want it know what happened." Harry's nod assured him.

"We had planned to meet up in the library because you wanted to talk to me and I wanted to ask you something. So I arrived and sat at our table early but I heard a chair move and it was shaking. I got closer and reached out to feel your clock. I pulled it off and... And you... ", Draco broke down into tears and Harry held him tight, telling him everything was alright. "Y... You were there, crying and rocking b...back and forth. You weren't responding to m...m...my voice and then you went limp in my arms. *sniff* I got so w... worried and alerted Madam Pince. Then you were in h...here and I couldn't see you, so I sneaked in to see you."

"O...oh Merlin. I'm soo sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure how I feel. This is the first time I've woken up since it happened. I can't even remember it. But I'm glad I saw your face when I woke up."

"Well, anyone would be please to see my beautiful face but its only for you."

"Ha, you're so vain, but I'm glad it's exclusively for me. Anyway, what did you want to ask me in the library earlier today?"

"Oh, it's, erm, nothing important for now. It can wait."

"Oh no, please. I want to know, and I feel bad for making you wait."

"You couldn't help that, don't worry about me it can wait."

"Oh please Draco. You're making me beg."

"Oh OK, here it goes. Harry, willyoubemyboyfriend?"

"I don't think I caught that."

"Will you be my boyfriend? Officially?"

"Oh Merlin really? That's the best thing I've heard for a long time. Of course I will!"

Celebrations started with a kiss, just a gentle one again as Harry needed rest but Harry felt this was perfect.

"I love you Harry." The blonde's eyes stared amorously into his now boyfriends eyes, desperate for the same response.

"Oh Draco, I will love you forever and a day."

Needelss to say, that led to another kiss, and many more into the night until they finally fell asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Yes, Minerva, he's allowed visitors today and we shall hopefully release tonight for dinner."

"Oh no, Harry. Harry wake up."

"mmph, what?"

"Professors are here, I've got to run."

"Quick go."

"OK, love you." and with a kiss, he flung on Harry's cloak, grabbed his wand and snook out.

"Ahh, Harry, how are you this morning? Madam Pomfrey said you hadn't yet, looks like the nights sleep helped you."

"Yeah, something like that. I'm feeling better though thank you."

"Good, good. Well I've been told that Hermione will fill you in on missed lessons for today but hopefully you can return to your friends by tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Excellent, I'll be prepared. They're supposed to be visiting anyway later so I'll speak to them."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hello again, love."

"Again? Mr Malfoy, I do believe we have not seen each other since yesterday. And it's not like we had a midnight meeting either."

"Quite right, you are smarter than you look." Draco waved his wand and the curtains came around the bed area.

"Why thank you, my perfect boyfriend!"

"I still can't believe I managed to do it. I was so scared to do it but I'm overwhelmed that I did."

"I'm pleased you did cause I was considering it myself."

"Really? Am I taking it too slow. Its just I've never been in any relationship before and..."

"No, no. It's not you, I just wanted to see if you were ready for it."

"I am, I just don't have any Gryffindor courage."

"Ahh, well maybe I can spare you some."

"I hold you to it. Anyway, I'm glad I could sleep here with you last night. I was extremely worried. It was Hermione that calmed me down. Oh yeah. I spoke to her and told her and she said she'd ask Ron to not try and kill me. She actually told him I saved you, which was very nice of her. But she said she'd wait for you to tell Ron about it. But don't worry, I'll wait as long as you want and if you want support when doing so, I'm happy to be there. Just don't get worked up and do this again. Ok?"

"OK, thank you so much. It's very kind of you to have done that. And of Hermione to do that. She knows what Ron can be like."

"Yeah, she said. Well I've hit to go now, I've got potions, without you by my side. I'll be thinking of you."

"Oh, I'll miss you too."

They shared their final kiss goodbye until tonight.

"Hey Harry, 'Mione told me not to come until later but she's got potions so i... Oh Merlin!"

The lovers broke apart suddenly and saw the look of disgust on the red head's face.

"Ron i can..."

"Is this what you want to tell me? That you're snogging your enemy?! Not only is he a Slytherin but he's a bloke!"

"Ron, please! Just let me explain it all!"

"Why? I don't wanna hear it!" The anger caused him to storm out, ignoring Poppy asking him to be quiet on the way.

"I'm so sorry, love. I shouldn't have come."

"No Draco, please listen. Thank you, soo much for coming. I've missed you. And anyway, now I do t have to tell him, its out the way. Just try your best to ignore him, for your own sake."

"OK, you're right. I'll stay out of his way."

**A/N: What do you think? I finally slipped in the title as a quote. That was my plan from the start and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to keep that secret and not slip it in elsewhere! Also, a massive chapter! Please review with any thoughts! Thank you! **


	13. C12 - Friendly Reunion

**A/N: Hello everyone! The** **support from you all is absolutely incredible! It continues growing every time I look. And also, thank you for the reviews, the feedback is extremely helpful, I'm definitely taking it into account and it will hopefully improve the story. Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Chapter 12 - Friendly Reunion**

Draco made his way to the great hall, full of solemn and despair. He hated that he wasn't going it be able to sit with his boyfriend. Sitting down, his two friends either side of him mirrored his actions. This was the first time since before Christmas and, he wouldn't admit it, but the Malfoy heir actually had missed being with them. He was also excited to hear about their holidays but he was more willing to show that.

"So, Pansy, what did you do over Christmas?"

"It was alright, I went... Wait. Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"What? No! I'm genuinely interested."

"Oh OK, well, as I was saying, I went home and spent it there. We didn't do much interesting. I mean, I enjoyed the meal and got some great presents, thansk for the gifts guys, but it was kind off boring."

"Oh, cool. What about you Blaise?"

"Hmm, oh, I went back and spent it at home and my mum and I enjoyed it. After this year's events, it was a nice end to it. And yeah, thank you both for my gifts, they were really thoughtful. So Draco, what did you get up to here? Who did you spend it with? "

" I, erm... I didn't get up to much really. "

Pansy's face dropped." What do you mean? You must have done something. And who did you talk to? "

" I've already said, I've not got up to much really. "

" Who did you spend it with, Draco?! "

" Oh look, McGonogall is about to speak, let's listen to her."

And so they listened to McGonogall welcoming everyone back after their Christmas break. She spoke about the plans for the new year and how she hoped to see some great achievements from every student. It didn't take long, and soon moved on to the feast. Malfoy had hoped she had spoke longer to avoid talking about Christmas with his mates. Appearing in front of them, tender chicken, slices of beef, pulled pork, carrotsof all sizes, mashed, roast, and baby potatoes, honey rated parsnips. Every vegetable and more that they had ever seen and the selection of delicious meats spread across the table. Immediately, students from first through to eighth year were piling their plates with everything within their reach.

"So then Draco, ready to tell us?"

"PANSY! Please, I've already told you. Now, can we enjoy this meal?"

"Oh ok. But I'll find out eventually."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The three were sat in the common room, chatting about the lessons they had tomorrow.

Draco knew Pansy hadn't done her homework but asked anyway. "Oh Pansy, how did you find the potions homework for Slughorn? I thought it was first year work it was that easy."

"Ha, I didn't do it. Why would I?"

"Didn't think you would but I thought I should ask anyway."

"Well, if I ever do homework, please kill me because I've gone crazy."

"OK, but I dont think I'll need an excuse anyway."

Blaise thought it best to interrupt the two squabbling friends.

"Alright you two, I've never seen to people argue so much. Well, apart from you and Potter."

"Potter? Oh yeah, well I suppose you're right."

Tiredness began to catch up with them and they made their ways to bed.

"Are you still sleeping down here Draco?" Blaise's voice had slither's of concern for his best mate.

"*Yawn* Hmm, yeah, I am, I'd rather not start any more arguments."

"I know what you mean, but couldn't you try to get on just for the sake of sleep?"

"I suppose we could try, but I'd rather talk to him when I can before just doing it."

"OK, I suppose that's a sensible idea."

Pansy grew impatient, probably due to the long day. "Oh for Merlin's sake Draco, grow a pair and just do it."

"Shut it, Pansy! I'll do it another day!"

"Merlin, I'm going bed."

Pansy and Blaise went to their dorms and Draco waited for everyone else to go to bed. Soon enough it was just him and Harry left.


	14. C13 - Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: It's nearly Christmas guys! I'm really excited for it! (Apparently I'm just a big kid) Anyway, I probably won't be able to release another chapter before the 25th so Happy Christmas, Happy Hannukah, have a great week! Also, the support you're giving me is absolutely incredible. Thank you all so much for it and it's all really appreciated. **

**Chapter 13 - Unexpected Visitor:**

Harry had decided to go to bed when Neville came down to see him.

Moonlight shone upon the castle, illuminating the tips of the towers, and shining through windows. Apparently, Harry's bed was perfectly in line with the light cascading through the glass and it all focused onto him. Struggling to rest, tossing and turning, he reached out for his glasses and made crept his way down to the communal lounge area. Darkness filled the room from one side to the other, the only light coming from the dying fire. However, he spotted a slight movement and the flash of blonde hair. That's him. He tip toed over to see if the male had succumb to the power of sleep but to his surprise, he lay, fidgeting, eyes wide open. Draco's eyes latched onto Harry.

"Harry?"

"Oh Merlin, I've missed you!"

He sat up and reached both arms out to catch the falling boy and bring him into a hug. Harry had no objection and brought himself beside his lover. Soon enough, they brought their lips together and Harry slid his tongue towards the blonde's sealed lips. Draco thought about it but gave in and allowed him to move in. He moved his tongue further until he met his lover's. The taste of it on his own was addictive, almost toxic, like he lost all ability to do anything but kiss. Draco had felt hesitant but he too realised this was heaven.

Despite the times they pulled apart for slight, desperate gasps of air, they had to separate completely and they lay down, heart rates faster than usual. Draco remembered getting a kick from hurting Harry in the past but it was nowhere as good as this. Harry just lay still in Draco's arms, enjoying their time together for he knew it couldn't last whilst Ron was in denial about them.

"So, what made you come down here? Did you miss me?"

"Of course! Although the moon was shining on my face and I couldn't ignore it."

"Oh, well couldn't you have just pulled the curtain across on your bed?"

"Erm, I suppose I could have, yeah. Didn't think of that."

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, why weren't you asleep?"

"I'm not tired."

"Try telling that to the bags under your eyes. I've never even seen that many at a shop."

"What? I don't understand."

"It's a muggle saying. Basically, I'm saying that can't be true because you look exhausted."

"Oh, no wonder I didn't know what you meant."

"Soo? Are you tired?"

"OK, OK, I'll tell you. Honestly, it's the nightmares, I had one, only a small one, but still, I couldn't sleep. And I've not had one since we got together."

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I forgot. I've not had one since then either. I'll sleep with you tonight then. If that's OK?"

"Well I'm fine anyway. I'm sure I'll cope."

"Don't be stupid. I'll sleep down here so let's get this sofa ready."

Even though he didn't like to admit it, sleeping with Harry really comforted him. It made him feel safe and he didn't have dreams when he was with him, and Harry likewise. Draco got onto the sofa and Harry had brought his invisibility cloak as an extra layer of warmth. He lay in the blonde's embrace and fell asleep instantly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Upon waking, the sun hadn't long risen and Harry moved backwards and closer to Draco. His scruffy hair must have tickled his lover's pale nose.

"Harry, get your head away from me."

"Hahaha, morning love."

"Good morning." He tried to hide his smirk despite knowing Harry couldn't see him.

"Well I suppose we'd best get up before someone finds us."

"Oh, I guess so." Harry knew he'd best move but he would give anything just to lie on that black sofa forever with the cute blonde he was with.

Draco jumped over the brunette and made his way to get ready, but Harry remained still in the comfort of the furniture he lay on. He looked down and chuckled at the sight of only his head on the sofa, despite seeing it a million times before. A sudden gust of cold came over him and he stared at the straight faced boy stood in front of him.

"Did you hear me or are you ignoring me?"

Harry groaned. "I did but I just wanna stay wrapped up with you all day long."

"Don't be so soppy. Move before Ron finds us again."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that."

And with that, he leaped up and began to get ready.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Breakfast was the usual affair with Ron piling toast onto his plate, ignoring Harry completely. Whilst Hermione spoke about her revision, Harry stared at the Slytherin he adored, pretending to listen to her. Ron caught on that Harry was staring over there, and disrupted him.

"So Harry, where were you last night? You weren't in your bed this morning."

"I... erm just... woke up early."

"Hmm? Really?"

"Ron just give it a rest. And what would it matter if I was doing something else?"

"You know what Harry, its because I can't be friends with someone who's gay! That's why!"

Harry's face dropped like a brick and Hermione's face sharpened. He dropped his fork holding the streak of crispy he was about to eat, and stood up.

"RONALD! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!

This time, Ron's face fell and he realised what he had said." Oh Merlin, Harry i... "

But before he could apologise, his friend had left the hall sternly and he was left with Hermione who was full of fury and his sister who looked disgusted with him. Oh, and the rest of the hall staring towards him. His cheeks were redder than the tomatoes on his plate and he felt even worse when he noticed Malfoy running from the hall. He'd really done it this time.

"Why, Ron, why? He's been your friend for nearly 8 years, how could you? " Hermione looked away from him and didn't speak to him again that breakfast.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Where's he running to in such a hurry?"

"I dunno Blaise, beats me."

**P. S. I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to get it released before Christmas because I'll be busy with family. However, I hope you enjoyed. Happy holidays, however you celebrate it! **


	15. C14 - A Loving Promise

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed your holidays! Now, just a quick warning, this is where the story's rating lives up to its promise. Yes, the first sexual scene! Although, I've never written one before, so please tell me if you enjoy it. Although, thank you again for the immense support that you're all giving me and I'm glad that you are enjoying it. And sorry for the long wait, randomly hit by influenza from 24th to 29th but I'm better now and will continue to write. **

**Chapter 14 - A Loving Promise**

"Harry!? " Draco ran throughout the building, checking every single crevice to find Harry.

His eyes then fell on the crying man he fell in love with.

"Harry?" His voice was a gentle whisper which gave him a caring feel that he never let out to anyone else.

"Harry, what happened?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, why don't we make our way back to the common room? And then if you want we can talk."

His response was merely a nod but gave the blonde a great amount of comfort that the boy was better than he was a few minutes earlier.

Draco's gaze drifted upon the empty arithmancy classroom.

"Oh, this note says that Professor Vector has had to leave suddenly. So lessons are cancelled until further notice."

"Oh, I wonder why?"

"I'm not sure. Alohomora. Oh, she's taken all of her belongings with her aswell."

"Draco! You can't just walk into a locked classroom."

"What? Anyway, why don't we talk here instead, 'cause we won't be disturbed. And I'm sure Professor wouldn't mind."

"Hmm, OK, why not."

Without checking whether anyone was around, they both entered and shut the door behind them. Rays from the Sun shone through the windows onto the desks lighting up the central desks. Yet there was a border of darkness around the corners of the room, creating places hidden from the view of passing students. Malfoy's mind had wandered a few times before in this class after doing some of the work he has found easier. And since being with Harry, they mainly focused on the brunette and what he might be capable of. These thoughts suddenly flooded his mind again but forgot about them when Harry interrupted.

"Stop daydreaming and come sit down."

"You can't blame me for thinking of a beautiful wizard."

"Stop being so vein! "

"I'm not the wizard."

"Oh... thank you."

"Oh come on, let's talk. What happened in the hall?"

"I, I don't know if I want to.. to talk about it."

"Look, I'm here to listen to you, because I care. I can't stand seeing you down, and especially when you run off like that."

"Well, Ron said he can't be friends with me."

"What, why?"

""He said he can't be friends with someone who's gay." Harry let out a large sigh.

Draco's anger raged, blood boiling throughout his body.

"I'LL KILL THAT WEASEL!"

"Draco no!"

"He can't just say that to you and get away with it!" He pushed himself up and made for the door.

Harry leapt up to stop Draco from reaching the escape and pushed him back to the corner. Draco initially fought against it but soon realised it wasn't what his lover wanted. Harry fell against the blonde and looked up to his shadowed face.

"Oh hello. This is close."

"Hmm it is. You know, I've got a free first."

"So have I. What were you thinking?"

A hand made his way under his top, whilst another rested on his shoulder. Draco's response was so seductive, Harry trembled under his breath against his face: "Let me show you."

He moved in and kissed Harry's chapped lips slowly, waiting for his lover to respond. Then, he felt an arm on his waist and the other behind his head, Harry must be ready for this. He pulled him in closer, heart thumping maniacally, pressing his package against Harry's. Beginning to move it up and down, he let his hand wander across the brunette's toned chest. Thoughts about what he'd do next flicked through his head, but soon decided to follow his heart. He'd only done it for Harry before so why stop now?

He pulled his lips away and looked into Harry's bright green eyes. His hands slid down to the silver zip that caught the light. Grabbing it, he teased it down and grabbed his lovers hips, pulling his trousers down his legs to the ground. He pushed him back against the wall and knealt infront of the view, his heart racing ahead further than before. Gliding his tongue over the material of the boxers he was wearing, he looked upwards to see the response. Harry's eyes were closed and he had a layer of pleasure over his face. After playing with him enough, he removed the underwear and up stood a beautiful, long cock, which he grabbed and stroked it, caressed it. His gentle speed began to accelerate and Harry's face filled with the pleasure he felt. Malfoy grew impatient and brought his pink lips up to the head of the cock he held firmly, sliding it into his wet mouth. His own eyes shut when the weight of it filled his jaws, he hadn't expected it to feel so right. He moaned, louder than Harry expected because he jumped and nearly pulled it out his mouth, thinking they'd been caught. He played with it on his tongue and began to move his head to mimick his previous hand movements. Harry placed his hands onto the blonde hair he saw in front of him and moved along to the rhythm, gripping some soft hair between his fingers. This was great.

Suddenly, his cock grew tense in Malfoy's mouth and he knew he was close. He pulled it out his mouth and returned his hands to finish him off. The speed he rubbed his boyfriends cock was quicker than before, making his face flinch with pleasure. Then, it grew and fired his load all over Draco's pale face, causing Harry to fall down to the ground and pant out of breath. The pair looked at each other, and a grin grew across their faces. They leant their heads against and held each other for a while. This was nice. Wait...

"Where's your ring, love?"

"Oh, don't be mad. I took it off, because .. because I'm not ready to tell Pansy or Blaise. I'm sorry, I should've asked you first."

"Don't worry, I understand. I probably wouldn't have told Ron yet but, he's too nosy for his own good sometimes so he knows."

"I still wish you would let me deal with him."

"No, you shouldn't, let me and Hermione sort him out. I wouldn't forgive myself if he hurt you because you were protecting me. Promise me you won't do anything."

"OK, I promise."


	16. C15 - Shock Confession

**A/N: Happy new year everyone! I hope its a good one for each one of you. Just as a quick layout, for this year, I hope to finish this story, which ends at the end of eighth year, and then I would like to begin my next story. I'm hoping for a contiuation from this one, showing their life afterwards, housing, work, marriage, kids and more sex! Any ideas or thoughts? I'd love to personally. And I'm also thinking about writing another story, but from a different angle. More like the original story, Draco being more in character and stubborn, things like that. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Chapter 15 - Shock Confession**

Saturday the 25th of January couldn't come around quicker for Harry. Draco had wanted to set up a date as a get away from the school work they had piling up. However Hogsmeade is always full on a Saturday and people were bound to see them. So he had gone to Hagrid and asked if they could use his hut for a few hours. He had said yes, but only because he thinks it's to revise for Care of Magical Creatures. And as Harry would be there, he trusted them to behave without Hagrid being there.

"Come on, love. It's my surprise."

"That's very sweet of you, but quite ominous. I don't know how to feel."

"Well it's me so you're in luck. But I'm not sweet. Malfoys don't do sweet."

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

Draco made one last 'perimeter check' to ensure they were alone and opened the door. There was a table with two chairs, a radio, a lily and a house elf from the kitchen.

"Well what do you think?" Under his tough exterior, Draco wanted everything to be perfect. He'd never done anything like this before and hopefully wouldn't have to do it for anyone else. He'd been up all night worrying and had spent the day, waking at half 5, just to do all of this for Harry.

"You're right. Malfoys aren't sweet."

"Oh, OK."

"They're gorgeous, thoughtful, and dare I say extremely caring?"

Malfoy let out a sigh of relief.

"Were you really that scared I wouldn't like it?"

"Honestly, a little bit, yeah. You mean so much to me and I love you. I want you to realise that I do. And I always will."

"Ahh, I love you too. And I do know, because you mean everything to me and I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. And that's a lily, isn't it?"

"It might be."

"That's lovely Draco, you've really made this perfect."

"So then" Draco began pulling out a seat, "take a seat."

"Why thank you." Harry replied, with a sarcastic tone and complementary eye roll.

"What would sirs like?"

"Harry, you first."

"Could I have some chicken legs and salad please? Oh, and some butterbeer. "

"Of course, master Potter, anything for sirs."

"I'll have the cheese and potato pie and the same to drink."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

Malfoy's eyes widened suddenly as a thought popped into his head.

"Ooh, yes actually."

He gestured the elf to come closer and he whispered something, making him smile.

"What a good idea, I'll get that sorted."

In Harry's eyes, it was the perfect way to spend a Saturday. They had spoken about school work over the wait for the food and then enjoyed the delicious food. Draco, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable. He disliked the putrid odour that stenched the hut and got regular gist of cold from the window beside him. However being with the brunette made him happy enough. It was all he needed. And some air freshener.

"Sirs, are you ready for Master Draco's most special request?"

"Certainly, please send it in."

Then, a large tin with a treacle tart lay in the centre of the table.

"Is... is that a ... "

"Yeah, I've noticed you eat it all the time over everything else. And that time there weren't any at all, your face looked heartbroken. So I'm guessing it's your favourite."

"Oh Merlin you incredible man! I love it! I can't get enough of it at dinners. I was never allowed sweet things at the Dursley, or anything with taste for that matter. So when I tasted it during the sorting ceremony meal. I fell in love with it."

"Like the time I saw you at Madam Malkin's."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I felt something powerful and it was in my heart. Afterwards, I realised it was love. And then, when people told me you were Harry Potter, I thought I had no chance. Straight, famous, and then a Gryffindor. How was I supposed to convince you to love me? So I started trying to get your attention and it obviously didn't work, so I continued to annoy you in jealousy. "

"Thaasts bootifull." Harry replied with a full mouth.

"What?" Draco rose his head to see treacle tart stuffed in Harry's mouth. He smiled and began laughing. "Oh, ok, I think I heard you. Didn't you ever learn to not speak with your mouth full?"

"Shove off." A smile grew across his face.

They finished off the tart, well Draco had one slice, and sat holding hands, staring sparkling green eyes into powerful grey eyes. It was clear, that the loved these two shared, was extremely powerful.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco had built up enough courage over the past few weeks to tell Pansy and Blaise and had met up with them privately in the courtyard during a free period.

"Blaise, Pansy, we need to talk."

Blaises's face dropped upon hearing the seriousness in the blonde's voice, "OK, what's this about?"

"Yeah make it quick though Draco, I can't be bothered with this." Pansy huffed looking at her wand.

Blaise snapped, "Pansy, listen to him!"

"OK, thank you. I am, erm... at the moment, ... er..." The Malfoy heir suddenly felt that he wasn't ready to share this information. He had asked Harry yesterday and he said he should but now, it didn't feel right.

"Oh spit it out Draco."

"Alright I will..." Draco's face became an embarrassed shade of light pink, "I'm seeing someone."

"That's great mate!" Blaise was early pleased.

Pansy, on the other hand, felt this wasn't important, "That's it?"

"Thanks, yeah. Well kind of." Draco knew this part was the difficult part.

"Who is it?" Blaise's eyes grew impatiently, intrigued to know who it was.

"Well, it's not someone you'd expect."

The pair's faces dropped slightly and Pansy became suddenly interested, putting her wand in her pocket.

"He's a boy."

"WHAT? No way! I told ya Blaise! He's gay!"

"Wait what, you knew?"

Pansy's face filled with amusement, for she had known before even the blonde had suspicions. "Yes! It's obvious, spending everyday with you talking about stupid Potter non-stop, I knew that women never cross's your mind. I bet you're snogging Potter secretly."

"Haha, yeah, well umm, you're right. It's Harry." Draco turned a new shade of strawberry red.

Blaise frowned and realised immediately that this was no lie.

Pansy burst into laughter. "Oh Draco, you're a great actor, imagine you with Potter now that would be funny! Haha!"

Draco's heart felt heavy and he slipped his hand into the pocket of the black hoodie he wore, pulled out a silver snake ring (That Harry had bought him) and place it around his index finger on his left hand.

Pansy looked at him smiling and saw the ring.

"It's from him. We're together."

Her face fell. "Wait, what, really? Why? Why Draco?"

"I love him." Three simple words that spoke the most significance.

Blaise answered him: "And I support you."

Pansy wasn't convinced: "But how, you hate him? Have done for 7 years. And it's Potter!"

"I've told you. I love him, he loves me. We've both changed since we first met."

"I still don't get it." And she walked away, ignoring the boys' shouting her to come back.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry found his boyfriend sitting glum in the common room. "So, how did it go?"

"Blaise said he accepts it, but Pansy." He ended the phrase with a sigh.

Harry hugged his lover tightly and had a proposal.

"I've got an idea. I want to come out. With you."

"What, now!?"

"Yeah, whilst the rest of the year's here."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, if they all know, then Pansy's got to accept it. Please?"

"Oh OK."

They shared a quick kiss before standing up to make their announcement. Draco loved attention but not this kind. And Harry wasn't a lover of it, but he would put on his brave face just for Draco.

"Erm guys, can everyone listen here a moment. Please."

Within that moment, the whole room fell silent and every face shot to look at the two.

Seamus already felt confused. "Both of you?"

Draco answered: "Yes, together. Both of us."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look of worry and silently agreed to join them when they announced it. Blaise, on the other hand, gave a supporting look because he would rather stop Pansy from interrupting. He knew what was coming.

"So, erm" Haryy began, shaking on the spot, "we want to announce..."

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand grab his. He looked along to see beautiful grey eyes, staring right back at his with a delicate smile.

Gasps of shock flooded the room.

"We're together, two boyfriends."

As they agreed, Hermione and Ginny walked over to the couple and stood with them.

The two lovers looked in surprise at their support. "Thank you." was the whisper that they received in thanks.

"Congratulations, both of you."

They looked over simultaneously to see a blonde haired girl smiling at them.

"Thank you, Luna."

After all of this, and the smiles from the rest of the year, Draco felt better about their relationship, knowing they no longer had to hide it.

Amongst the huddle of the 8th years crowding around to learn all about their love, Ron came through to the front and stood red faced in front of Draco.

"Ron?! What are you doing?"

Hermione was prepared to scold him, "RONALD, DON'T Y..." but Harry put his hand on her shoulder and she fell silent.

The ginger began: "Malfoy, I've wanted to say something to you for a while now and this is the time."

The blonde felt worried and a sweat broke out on his forehead.

"I'm sorry. For everything I did." and the Weasley began walking away. Until he felt a weight on his shoulder and stopped to turn.

"So am I."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Now they'd gone public, their relationship went back to how it was during the Christmas break. They sat down together on the Gryffindor table for meals, "but it is only fair we sit on Slytherin for some meals. After all, I do have some friends.". Today they sat on the scarlet and gold decorated table for their evening meal.

"I've missed this you know. Eating together." Draco had remembered how great it was to be with his lover for meals. And now they had more company he expected to find it awkward and that people would ignore him. Yet, they all seemed to want to make friends with him. And Ginny wouldn't stop thanking him for making Harry happy. He'd expected her to be jealous but she was the most grateful.

"Hey, look love. Treacle tart. Do you want a slice? Or ten?" Draco chuckled as he made the funny remark.

"I don't take eat that much. I love it but I'm not greedy."

"I think Malfoy's right this time, mate."

"Ron! You're supposed to side with me!"

"Well, he's not wrong. I've seen you put a lot away before."

Draco smirked, "Weasley's right aswell. He seems pretty smart."

Harry was glad that the blonde was enjoying being with his friends and that they were getting along with him. This was how Harry wanted their relationship to be.


	17. C16 - Life Goes On

**A/N: I hope you enioyed the last chapter and it also turned out to be the longest. I didn't expect them to come out publicly but it just seemed right at the time and Harry and Draco just led the way. I just followed them. Anyway, please review your thoughts and enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 16 - Life Goes On**

Draco had gone to the bathroom before bed and Harry pulled Ron aside to the corner of the common room kitchen.

"Hey Ron, are you alright with Draco sleeping back in the dormitory? And if we shared beds?"

"I dunno, suppose it can't hurt, but under one condition."

Harry smiled and replied, "I've already cast a silencing charm from the Christmas holidays. And everyone knows not to disturb us."

Ron just smirked and nodded to agree. Just then, Draco walks out of the bathroom and Harry strolls over to him.

His face next to his ear, he whispers, "He agreed, I can't wait."

Draco turns to face his lover and puts his hands on his shoulders. "Look, I feel a bit uncomfortable knowing their are people around us. Even if they can't hear and won't interrupt us."

Harry just smiled and pulled him into a hug. "If you don't want to, then we won't. But you can still share my bed if you want?"

"Definitely, thank you."

Despite not doing anything Draco didn't want, they spent hours awake whilst sharing plenty of kisses. Many of which were lengthy ones with lips pressed together, slightly split to allow each other to explore their lover's mouths. And some explored further, the curves of Draco's slim cheekbones, the sensitive bit on Harry's ears (Moaning, Harry jumped back and Draco teased him, swearing to never forget that spot.).

Afterwards, they spooned, Draco being the big one, and nuzzled into Harry's unruly hair. But what the brunette loved the most, was the blonde's arm holding him. He would pull it closer to his face so that he could smell the scent of Malfoy. He could recognise it anywhere and gave him great comfort. He was tempted to steal his pyjamas just to wear something with that familiar smell of his deodorant and him in general. Harry didn't know if it was his soap, or his hair products or what, but he noticed Draco always had his scent, no matter what he wore or where he was.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Potions class came around again and Harry and Draco were glad to be sitting together after their previous feud. Professor Slughorn began to notice the two getting along. Well, more than getting along, they were very...friendly. "Boys, what happened to you two? You're able to sit with each other without throwing insults around."

"Yes sir, we've...put aside our differences, let's say."

"So you have, well today we're recapping more complicated potion ingredients."

Slughorn went on, showing each ingredient and explaining properties, how to obtain them and common potions they are used in. Harry scribbled it down, struggling to remember some of them. As Draco knew it all already, he was more than happy to lean over to Harry and help him along, squeezing his thigh or holding his hand to write for him. Although the professor shot some funny looks, unaware of their relationship.

"Right then, recap your notes with your partner for five minutes please, and then you can all go."

Professor Slughorn made his way to the boys' table and crouched down to them. "Are you two OK?"

Harry replied with a confused tone, "Yes sir, why do you ask?"

"Well I've noticed your very touchy." Slughorn whispered, trying not to cause attention.

Draco was very unpleased with the observation, as he wanted to be left alone with Harry. "If you must know, we're together. Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I was just a bit confused, that's all. Well, congratulations.", Sir made his way to the front of the class.

"Right then, you may leave. See you tomorrow."

Packing away, Draco leant down to Harry.

"Are you OK that I told Sir?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I didn't know if you were ready for more people to know that you're with me."

"Of course I'm ready. I'm not ashamed of you, I want people to know we're together, that I love you. You're not ashamed of me, are you?"

"You? You're joking aren't you? I love you more than I've loved anyone, I don't think I'd survive this year if you weren't on my mind twenty four / seven."

Harry pulled the blonde down to him by his collar and pressed his lips against his lover's. It was only a quick kiss, but it made Draco feel better about telling the professor about them. He realised it was the right thing.

"Get a room!" It was Pansy. Blaise was next to her and elbowed her in the ribs.

"Oh, shut it, Pansy. "

"Sorry. Anyway I need to talk Draco."

"About?"

"You two, privately."

"No, if it's about Harry, then I want him to her it aswell."

"I knew you'd say that. OK then. I'm sorry for reacting how I did, but you can't blame me." That earned her another jab.

"Ow, sorry ok! Well, you see, it was because... erm, I still like you. Even though I knew you were gay, I couldn't get you out of my head. And I exploded when my suspicions were confirmed."

"Oh Pansy, I didn't realise you still had them. I thought you lost them after I abandoned you at the yule ball. I had no idea."

"It's OK, because Blaise has made me realise I should be happy for you. Somehow. But he said if Potter makes you happy, then I should accept it. Are you listening Potter, so much as break his heart and I'll break you skull."

Harry chuckled, knowing he could never do that."Never in a million years. I love him. "

"I don't take lightly to someone insulting my boyfriend you know."

"Well, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Very well, thank you Pansy."

They hugged and Blaise moved over to Potter.

"Thank you, for making him happy."

Harry looked shocked, he didn't realise all of the Slytherins became so soft.

"O-ok."

They had made it to the common room for the evening and today they were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I've got an idea. Pansy! Blaise!"

They turned around to face Potter.

"Yeah?"

"Sit with us, don't sit alone, join us, we've got plenty of space, many lower years have moved to other tables."

They shared an intrigued look and walked over to follow them.

Draco smiled, "I'm glad you've joined us."

"Heu guys, we've got a few more joining us today. Well, from now on if they want. I'd rather not have them sitting alone and they're happy to join us."

Hermione seemed pleased to have more company. This probably meant she was going to drone on about school work more often than before, if that was even possible.


	18. C17 - Perfect Valentines

**A/N: I hope the last chapter didn't seem to end abruptly but I really couldn't figure out the best way to end it. So hopefully, this one ends nicer. And I've noticed that my inspiration just appears in my head for each chapter. It's really helpful to keep me motivated. I'm really glad that I started this story because it keeps me busy and is something that takes me away from reality into the lives of these two lovebirds. Warning, this is a sexual scene and contains strong language! Please review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 17 - Perfect Valentines**

Harry and Hermione were talking in the common room about him and Draco.

"So, what are you and Draco doing for Valentine's day?"

"MERLIN! I forgot! What am I going to do, it's tomorrow! I feel so stupid."

"Whoa, calm down Harry, he doesn't know about it anyway does he? Just spend some time with him. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"I know, you're right, but I guess you and Ron and are doing something, right?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't matter. It's about being with each other."

"OK, I suppose you're right. Wait, I've got an idea."

"OK, what is it?"

"I...still need to...plan it. But it'll work hopefully."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey, Harry, I heard Ron talking to Hermione about a day where they spend it together or something. What is it?"

"Oh, urm, Valentines day, yeah. Muggles celebrate it and people on love spend time together and usually do something like have a meal. But I've planned something already so don't do anything. I didn't expect you to know what it was so it was going to be a surprise but at least you know not to do anything. "

"Ok. That's nice of you, you don't have to, I would be happy to just spend time with you."

"I know, but I wanted to, after your perfect date you planned for us."

"Really? I can't wait."

Harry had been planning this constantly since Hermione mentioned it and it may have distracted him from some of his classes.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco was sat in the common room, waiting for Harry who hadn't been seen since last lesson. He was excited to see what he had planned but really wanted to just see his lover's beautiful face. At that moment, a white snowy owl flew to the window and Draco recognised it immediately.

"Hedwig!"

He moved over to the window and took the note from Hedwig and read it in his mind.

_Meet me outside the owlery at nine o'clock. _

Draco checked the time. 8:50. He made his way to the owlery and looked around for Harry. It was empty, only sounds of birds coming from the tower. His heart began to race as he looked frantically for his boyfriend. Suddenly he felt himself fly up into the air from a tug on his collar. Upon looking up, he saw a hand pulling him onto a broom. He climbed on and noticed the hair flying around in front of him immediately. It was Harry!

"Merlin, Harry, you terrified me!"

The broom slowly came to a halt and Harry turned around.

"Happy Valentines Day!"

"Thank you! And to you!"

"So, what do you think? Do you like the view?"

"Well of course, I could look at your face all day long."

"No I me...oh, thank you. But seriously, what do you think?"

"I love it."

"I was thinking we could take a gentle fly around the castle, with a nice view of the stars and then make our way back to bed?"

"Hmm, sounds good." Draco pulled Harry in for a length kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue, desperate to be with him.

They took a journey around, taking regular stops to stargaze and share a few kisses. Eventually they were above the quidditch pitch and began to land, so Harry could return the broomstick. On their way back to the castle, Draco span around to face Harry.

"I'm ready. I think I'm over the uncomfortable feeling."

Harry felt joy shoot around his body but had a serious face on him.

"Draco, look at me. Take your hands and place them in mine."

Draco seemed confused but obliged and moved his hands to his lover's.

"If you're ready, then I am. But if your uncomfortable, then tell me because I don't want you to feel forced."

"I am ready. I promise you."

Harry smiled and kissed his blonde man. He honestly only wanted him to be happy. And he would give him anything to make him happy. He moved closer to Draco and rest his head on the blonde's shoulder and they strolled back to the castle, up to their dormitory. Once making it back, they headed straight for Harry's bed and closed the curtains on the four poster. Immediately, Draco grabbed the brunette and began kissing him, rubbing his tongue over Harry's, causing him to moan quietly and making Draco smile. Soon enough, they were both rock hard and hands began exploring each other's bodies. Malfoy's cold, pale hands made their way to the back of Harry's neck and the other down to his waist, toying with his trousers. Harry had began making his way under the slim blonde's shirt and was playing with his nipples, making them grow stiff. Draco released the kiss and moved over to Harry's sensitive ears, remembering the reaction caused last time.

"Ugh, that's soo, ugh, good." Draco chuckled lightly, hearing such a turned on response that made him harder.

He fumbled around Harry's waist, purposely brushing across his bulging package. Before he could reach the zip, he shuddered in pleasure as Harry twisted both his nipples and began removing his top. After recovering, he unzipped his boyfriend's trousers and shoved his hand down the front, feeling his cock through the soft fabric of his underwear.

Harry pushed the blonde on to his back, leaning over and sucking all over his body, tasting his nipples, causing Draco to grip tight on Harry's dick and making Harry moan louder. Draco flipped around and pushed Harry down onto his back, holding him in place and pulled his shirt off to see his bare, toned chest. He manoeuvred his cold hands over the brunette, and pinched his nipples, causing plenty of shivers. During this, he had moved onto of Harry and sat on his cock, straddling it, moving back and forth causing them both to moan. Harry undid Draco's trousers and began tugging at them, Draco pulling them off completely whilst Harry did his own. Then they were left with nothing on. Malfoy returned to his previous position and began rubbing their dicks together, naked bodies gliding over each other. He only went slow as to avoid climaxing this early, he wanted this to last. And from the look on his lover's face, so did Harry.

He lowered his face down to Harry's erect penis and went to lick it.

"I believe its my turn to repay the favor? Isn't it?"

Draco just smirked and crawled to where Harry was originally laying. Before he had even looked down, he felt a firm grip on his prick and a tongue, ready to taste him. Then all he saw was messy hair bobbing up and down but it felt incredible, now he knew why Harry had become weak last time. Harry looked up, gradually pumping the blonde's cock and licked his lips, precum on his tongue. His eyes were full of a burning fire of desire, wanting to do something with his unused cock.

"Fuck me, Harry. I want you inside me." Draco had a look of want, but inside he felt somewhat nervous. He knew Harry wouldn't hurt him on purpose, but this was new to him, he'd never had any sort of sex with anyone.

All Harry had to lube his dick was saliva, he had no lube as he hadn't expected to need any. He began by lifting the two slim, pale legs above his shoulders and made his way down to Draco's ass. He sucked his finger and slowly inserted it into his wet lover, moving it around to loosen him as much as he could. Draco was moaning and then shouted when Harry inserted another, and brushed over his prostate, he felt more precum trickle down his dick. He added a third finger and moved them in and out, catching his prostate on purpose to get Draco to moan loudly. Finally, he pulled them out and was ready. So he crawled over Draco and moved his cock to his mouth. He took it whole and tasted every inch he could. Harry slid it out of his boyfriend's mouth and returned to Draco's hole. He locked his apple green eyes with Draco's stone grey eyes and pushed his dick over Draco, getting moans and heavy breathing in response. Then, he slipped it in slowly, causing Malfoy to take a sudden intake of breath, and he reached out and grabbed the pale man's hips. He fucked slowly, not wanting to hurt him, and looked at his boyfriend. He was lying with his eyes closed, moaning constantly but he looked full of pleasure. Harry picked up the pace and Draco opened his eyes, to see the beautiful guy that was in his ass. He began thrusting his hips to Harry's pace, matching the brunette's own movements, causing Harry to speed up even more before grabbing Draco's neglected cock and began jerking him off to also match the movements. He leant down and kissed Draco's perfect lips, both moaning into each other's mouths. Draco began to tense up and his ass tightened around Harry's cock, making them moan harmoniously, he was close to cumming. Harry sped up and Draco came over his chest, relaxing all over. Harry, still pumping, felt himself ready to climax, and came in Draco's ass, before flopping on top of the blonde, still inside him, pushing the cum onto his own chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry pulled out and lay beside Draco, who got up and made his way down to Harry's dick.

"What are you doing? I'm spent."

"Don't worry, just cleaning up." Draco smirked. He lowered himself down and began licking the remainder of Harry's juices off his dick. He felt a trickle down his leg, realising Harry's cum was now leaking out his ass. He made his way back next to Harry and lay beside him.

Harry looked at the cute blonde and moved closer, nuzzling his nose into his neck, and placing an arm and a leg over him.

"Draco Malfoy, the bottom. I would never have guessed." Whispered Harry teasingly.

"Oh shut up."

The pair laughed and hugged each other tighter, pulling the sheets over them. One more final kiss goodnight and they were both knocked out by the tiredness of fucking.


	19. C18 - Unexpected Gift

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I don't know why I made them fuck but it seemed right, so they did. I also realised, I said I was only going to about 20 chapters. Scrap that. My inspiration has soared so it will continue until they finish the eighth year. And a massive thank you the support and review. It's absolutely incredible and I really appreciate it all. **

**Chapter 18 - Unexpected Gift**

Draco woke up sweating and pulled the sheets off. Oh, yeah. Harry was practically lying on top of him. No wonder he was over heating. He planted a kiss on his lover's forehead and saw him move slightly.

"Good morning, love. Sleep all right?"

"Morning, definitely the best sleep I've ever had. Although we didn't do much." Harry smirked.

"Same. I really enjoyed last night."

"So did I." Harry smiled and pulled himself of of the blonde's naked body. He felt his limbs to be sticky and looked at the blonde's chest to see dried cum. He grabbed out for his wand and cleared it away. They sat up in bed and Draco pulled him in to a kiss, before grabbing his clothes and getting dressed so he could make his way to the bathroom to get ready. Harry did the same and looked out of the bed's curtains. It seemed most people had gone to breakfast but Neville and Ron were still asleep. Lucky, he thought, didn't oversleep. After last night, he felt starving. He made his way to the bathroom after Draco emerged and got ready for breakfast.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, Harry next to Hermione who had finished breakfast and was reading the newspaper. She looked up.

"Morning you two, Blaise was just telling me you weren't in bed last night but were there this morning." Hermione was smiling, "How was Valentines day?"

Harry's face went as red as the apples in the fruit bowl.

Draco saw him become embarrassed and answered for him. "It was perfect. Harry surprised me to a romantic broomstick ride, looking at the stars..."

"A broom ride? Is that a euphemism?" Blaise interrupted smirking.

"Blaise! No it's not. As I was saying, afterwards we made our way back and went to sleep."

"Is that all you did? You're both one of the last ones up this morning, struggle sleeping?"

"Pansy! No, we slept fine. Just tired from flying around. That's all."

Hermione had a smirk aswell, "Well if you say so." She leant over to Harry and whispered, "Tell me later."

Harry's face went another three shades darker and went stiff, unable to move from sheer embarrassment. He felt a hand on his shoulder which the squeezed him. Knowing Draco was comforting him, he relaxed and tucked into his toast. He loved Draco, and last night was incredible but he didn't want to broadcast it publicly. Ron joined them and didn't eat much, which was unusual for him. He couldn't stop yawning and looked as though he would fall asleep.

"Are you OK, Ron? You look very tired." Harry felt concerned for his friend.

"Yeah I'm OK. Just didn't sleep very well."

"Oh yeah, get lucky? So did Draco." Pansy interrupted, smirking.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and Harry blushed again, Ron smiling.

"Did he Harry? How was it?"

"Stop it. How about you anyway?"

Hermione then began to blush. "Nothing happened last night, did it Ron?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, I quite enjoyed it."

Hermione gasped as the group burst out laughing. Harry leant over and whispered sarcastically into Hermione's ear, "Tell me later." with a smirk on his face. Then, the hall was filled with a sudden whoosh. Owls flocked the room carrying mail for students and squawking at each other. Parcels and letters rained down onto the 4 long tables seating witches and wizards from the houses, including a thick letter, falling in front of Harry.

"What's that love?"

"I don't know, I don't know the writing, but it looks like Sirius', but...but it can't be."

The blonde slid along closer to the brunette, if he could get closer, and wrapped an arm around him.

"I don't wanna open it here."

"OK, where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go and decide as we walk." The pair stood and made their way from the hall, around the castle, searching for a place to read the letter. Whilst strolling, they came to a stop when a door began to appear infront on them in a blank wall.

"The room of requirement! I didn't think!" Upon walking in, they noticed the castle had created a small room, with enough space for two comfy sofas and a table in between. The walls were bare and a few torches scattered on the wall. It wasn't elegant, but Draco knew it was all they needed. Privacy. The blonde sat beside his boyfriend, holding him close. He felt the brunette shaking in his arms.

"Draco, I'm scared. What if it's bad news or something?"

"Come on" he began, pulling his lover closer, "I'm here. We'll do it together."

"OK." Harry gently opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. It consisted of multiple pieces of parchment each with writing on. However the main one was larger and had 'READ' at the top in big capital letters. The couple read it and Harry felt tears well in his eyes, seeing it was signed by Sirius. Draco hugged him tighter. He couldn't believe it. He'd been given the ownership of 12 Grimmauld Place. It was in Sirius' wishes but due to the issues with the war and the backlog, it'd only just gone through. He turned to look at his pale boyfriend who was staring into his eyes. He felt himself tip over the edge and waves of tears gushed down his face, sobbing into Draco's open arms, leaning on his shoulder. Draco looked over at the other pieces of parchment and saw letters from Sirius, writing to Harry about different rooms supposedly in the house and certain things about them. Harry raised his head, sniffling, and looked over at the remaining letters. He noticed what Draco had and put them back into the envelope to read later. They had sat in each other's arms for ten minutes before Harry shifted and they fell apart.

"What happens now then?"

"After we graduate, I need to meet one of the employees from the Minsitry of Magic so they can officially hand the property over to me. Then, I'll get complete ownership and can control the protective charms on the building. Then I can let you in." He smiled, hoping Draco still wanted to be with Harry in the future.

"Sounds good. You're letting me in? That's nice of you." The sarcasm in his voice was very obvious. "So, you're happy to live with me?"

"Well, yeah. I want to share a house with you, and now that I own one, I suppose it may be perfect."

"I'd love to, but I still need to decide what I'm doing with Malfoy Manor."

"You don't need to worry about that for now, but I would keep it. I know it's got bad memories but also many good ones. And what if your Mother comes back? I know you don't like to think about it, but it's an important factor."

"I know, you're right, but I'm still unsure. Anyway, I'll decide when I'm ready."


	20. C19 - How Time Flies

**A/N: I hope you're all still enjoying this story, although they've just hit February and so they're nearing the end of the school year. It's a shame because I've really enjoyed this and it's been a great learning experience. However, I'm going to continue this onto another story, based on their Drarry life after Hogwarts. I'm going to start it after the final chapter in this story. For now, though, I'm going to continue with this one. Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 19 - How Time Flies**

It had been about a month since Harry had received the deeds to Sirius' old place and he hadn't mentioned it at all. Draco grew more worried about his boyfriend as time went on and had tried to talk to him about it. Although, he had no success and decided to keep a close eye on him whenever he could. It was especially difficult now, considering the classes had come to an end of learning and were testing what they knew, ready for their exams in a few months.

"Wait, what?! Exams start when?!" Ron exclaimed whilst sitting in the library with his girlfriend, Harry and Draco.

"Oh Ron, you really don't listen to me do you? Our first is at the very end of May. So this is why we're reading over our notes, revising everything we can. I don't want any of us to fail after having another year here to complete our learning."

Harry chuckled seeing the couple arguing even if it was only very minor. Before looking back at the book infront of him, stating the origins of certain dark creatures, he felt a warm breath on his ear.

" Is she always like this? I thought it was only during class."

"Yeah she is, but I'm grateful that she is."

"I suppose it is good of her. And I want to make sure my boyfriend gets the best education he can."

"Well, you don't get better than Hermione."

Just then, Ron interrupted them.

"Did you know Harry? Draco? Exams in three months?!"

"Yes I did, how time flies though."

"How time flies? Is that a muggle expression?" Draco's face looked seriously puzzled.

"Yeah, it's saying time passes by quickly without you noticing."

"Well, time can't actually fly, I'm still a bit confused."

"Don't worry, you'll learn them when you're living with me."

Hermione let out a thrilled squeak of happiness accidently, and looked at the pair, grinning maniacally.

"Sorry, but that's so exciting. I didn't know anyone else was planning ahead! Me and Ron are discussing it at the moment." Her voice was a few pitches higher than usual, and Ron just rolled his eyes at her.

"So, where are you planning on living guys?"

Green eyes met grey eyes immediately, as a pale hand grabbed a slightly shaky one and squeezed it comfortingly.

Draco resolved the situation, thinking quickly of the best way to do so.

"We haven't thought of where, just that we want to move in together as soon as we can after leaving."

Harry decided it was best to tell them the truth even though he wouldn't talk to Draco about it.

"No, it's alright. I think I'm ready to talk about it."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Sirius had left 12 Grimmauld Place to me when he died, and I only found out last month. It upset me when I got the letter but I'm happy he thought of me. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you about it, love, but I struggle thinking of him."

"I know, that's OK."

Hermione knew how Harry got upset when he talked about his godfather and saw how Draco had helped calm him down. No matter how hard people had tried, he wouldn't remain calm but Draco did it with ease. He really was perfect for their friend.

"Really? That was nice of him. So, do you have to do any legal work to gain full ownership?"

"Yeah, when I leave here, I am going to meet someone from the Ministry to complete the final steps. Then I'll have complete control of the building and the protective charms."

"That's really exciting Harry, we'll have to come over when you've settled in."

"Yeah, that's cool. I can't wait to come over."

"Definitely, me and Draco are moving in as soon as we can. We'll cook dinner for you one night."

"Sounds good. But what about Kreacher?"

"Oh, I didn't think about him. I suppose he'll follow my orders. But, I'm guessing you don't want me to keep him."

"He will follow your orders, you're Sirius' godson, he has no one else to follow. And yes, I do want you to let him free, but I can't force you."

"Well, I still need to sort out my education before even getting there so, I think we should carrying on revising. I don't know my history of magic dates, can you help me?"

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short and I've not been doing much recently. I've fallen ill again with the flu. It's really horrible and so I've not been able to write any more to this chapter. Hopefully I'll be better soon so that I can carry on writing this story. **


	21. C20 - The Future

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back. I'm sorry it's taken forever. And I've been better for a while however I've been so busy, it's crazy. But I am going to try and write some more. I can't wait to get back to the lives of these two lovers. So, let's just jump straight in. **

**Chapter 20 - The Future**

"Good morning, love."

"Morning my blonde beauty. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, can't believe how quick this year is going. We've nearly finished. Exams start next week."

"Yeah, it's crazy. Are you ready for them?"

"I think so. The library revision with Hermione is actually really good, I can't lie."

"I know, it's really good of her. I don't think I would have gotten as far as I have without her. I wouldn't have any hope of becoming an auror."

"Well, I've got a meeting today with Slughorn. He said he's happy to help me with my future considering he's head of the house now." Draco's smile dropped and he sighed at the thought of his godfather not being with him.

Harry saw his lover's sadness and couldn't help but remember Snape dying infront if him. No way to help him to stay alive and fight with them.

"Well, can I join you? Or do you want to do it alone?"

"I'd rather you be there. If you don't mind, that is?"

"I'm happy to come with you."

"Thanks love."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry and Draco strolled over to the Gryffindor table and sat opposite Ron and Hermione, who were yet again arguing about exams.

"I don't wanna revise 'Mione!"

"But exams are next week! I carry on telling you!"

"Exams?! Next week?! I never knew!" (Harry smiled, remembering that only recently he had had the exact same conversation with him.)

He looked to their right and saw Ginny tucking into some eggs on toast. She looked clearly fed up with the arguing couple. Just then, Blaise made his way to the table, with Pansy stumbling far behind. They joined them at the table and began filling their plates with food.

Harry smiled at the sight of old enemies being friends, and even lovers, despite only a year ago, they were fighting opposite sides in the 2nd Wizarding War. But, it made him feel like life had another meaning. He had always been expected to defeat Lord Voldemort once again, but once he had achieved this, he had felt lost, with nothing to do. But he had found it. To bring the Wizarding World together once again. To undo what the dark Lord once had done.

"Harry? ...Harry!?"

"Hmm, oh sorry love, just thinking."

"OK, well, it's time to go to my meeting, do you still want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm happy to."

The pair headed down to the dungeons, and found Slughorn sat at his desk, in his office.

Knock, knock.

"Oh, come in. Harry? Will you be joining us?"

"Yeah, moral support."

"OK, well sit down. So, Mr Malfoy, do you have any ideas at all?"

"Actually, I've considered a job as a curse breaker, due to my experience in the dark magic But, I'm not sure it's for me "

"Ahh, that was one I was going to mention. You see, I've been thinking, you'd be excellent for the job. Why are you unsure about it?"

"Well, you see, many of the cases aren't in this country and so I would have to travel, but I'd rather stay here with Harry and settle down."

"Ah, yes. You are right, traveling is a big part of the job. Well, let's see."

Harry interrupted, feeling useless sitting there, "An auror? I'm looking to be an auror, I've been borrowing books from the restricted section all this year. You could do that?"

"Hmm, I don't fancy facing their side again."

"Good point."

"Well, Mr Malfoy, you have many other options. There's professor, caring for magical creatures, researching, wand making. There are many you could do. But to get an accurate idea, I'll need some information about what you enjoy doing. So, would you prefer something challenging or straight forward? "

"Hmm, something... challenging, but not too difficult. "

"OK, and how about type of job. Physical? Desk based?"

"I'm not sure, probably desk based."

"And, creativity, problem solving, discovering? What aspects of the job would you want?"

"Well, definitely creative, some discovery, a bit of flexibility, and a lot of freedom."

"Hmm, well, I would say that a possible career may be in teaching?"

"Oh no, i can't stand children constantly getting things wrong. I'd get angry with them."

Harry frowned at the thought of Draco shouting at one of their children for something they couldn't help. Wait, he'd never thought about children. He hadn't even thought about marriage. He perked his head higher up to continue to listen to the conversation.

"And what about working for the ministry?"

"Honestly, I'd rather not, because my Father worked their and I'd be scared that I wouldn't feel welcome."

"Well, this is difficult... Ooh, well you have quite an interesting experience you've gone through. How about a writer? For fiction and nonfiction?"

"Hmm, that sounds alright. But how would I become one?"

"I would talk to Madam Pince, she'll know more about it than me. Anyway, I'm glad that I've managed to help you. See you later boys."

"Thanks, sir, see you."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, you're gonna become a writer? That's really exciting Draco! What's your first story gonna be about?" Hermione's face was filled with glee.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm still unsure, but Madam Pince and Professor Slughorn were really helpful."

"You should write about You Know Who!" Yelled Dean

"Write about you and Harry!" Blurted out Pansy

Harry butted in when he saw Draco felt a bit overwhelmed. "Alright, I'm sure he has the ability to decide by himself." "So, had you ever thought about writing books?"

"No, not really. But the more I think about it, the better it seems. I enjoy the creativity, and I want to tell people about my experience."

"Really? Are you sure you're alright to write about it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You've made me realise how important it is to treat everyone equally." He planted a tender kiss on Harry's cheek and hugged him tightly. He felt as though his life actually meant something, and wasn't going to just break down.

"I'm happy for you, Draco. And, I'm sure we can set up a study for you to write your books in. Maybe next to the library?"

"Really? Wow, that sounds great, thanks."

It was getting late and the pair headed up to the dormitory, got ready in the bathroom, and climbed into their bed. They had shifted beds around so that they could cast an extension charm on their bed, to make it a double. Draco felt quite worn out after doing so much research that he could feel his eyelids closing by themselves. He pulled Harry towards him, kisses his forehead and held him into his chest. Harry murmered what sounded like a "night" and Draco replied sleepily. Harry continued to nuzzle into the blonde's rising and falling chest, and enjoyed the warmth he got from it. Soon enough, the bed was occupied by snores from Harry, and gentle breathing from his lover.


	22. C21 - Messy Morning

**A/N: Again, guys, sorry for the delay. I'm just being a mix of lazy and forgetful. I do enjoy writing this story though and to make up for the long wait, I've got a sex scene for you! I really hope you enjoy it, and that it was worth the wait.**

**And again, I've delayed this by another month or so. I'm so sorry, but thanks for all the support I'm still receiving nonetheless!**

**Chapter 21 - Messy Morning**

Morning began and Draco looked to his right to see Harry staring right back at him.

"Good morning, love."

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"Nowhere near long enough."

"Don't be so creepy. We'd best get ready."

"You love it really." Draco smirked at his lover's sarcastic remark. "And, it's Sunday, I don't see why we can't stay in the warmth of our bed for, oh I don't know, another hour or so?"

The blonde lay his head back down slowly and rolled to lie a few centimetres from his lover. He could smell his putrid bed breath but he endured it in hope that he was getting something even better.

"You were saying?"

"Well, most people will be enjoying this weather, but, I would much rather enjoy this privacy." he bit his lip and seductively scanned the blondes body, as if attempting to penetrate through the pyjamas he wore.

"Hmm, why don't you make me?" And with that he sat up again, winked at Harry and lazily reached for the 4 poster's curtains. A sudden tug pulled him backwards, and before he knew it, he was pinned down by a horny brunette, already rubbing his hard prick through his night wear onto Draco.

"Oh, I'll make you, if that's what you want. I'll make you do many things." Harry couldn't help but smile cheekily at the thought of spending the morning doing this with Draco. He ran a hand down the blonde's side, causing a shiver in response, and stopped at the rim of his silk bottoms. He played around with them, ever so slightly scraping across his dick, and began tugging them down.

"Ah, ah, wait. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, now. I still seem to be clothed on my top half."

"Well, let's fix that." Harry rubbed his hands over Malfoy and a slither of his bare, pale chest began to show from the bottom. His skin had always been a massive turn on for Harry. He'd never known why but he had a thing for his pale complexion. So, he decided to start removing this garment that was stopping him from a beautiful sight. He, yet again, saw the scars he had caused across his chest and felt heartbroken. Everytime he saw them, he felt soo bad, he knew how much he'd regretted trying that spell on Draco, no matter what he had done, he didn't deserve that. Nonetheless, he pulled the blonde up towards him and planted a kiss on his lips, before pulling away quickly and pulling off the top, pushing him back down. Straddling him, he toyed with his nipples and sucked each one. Draco moaned wildly and held Harry's head on his chest, wanting more and more of the feeling he was getting.

Normally, Malfoy would feel like taking over at some point, but Harry was just so seductive that he forgot to be his usual self, as he was over taken by pleasure. He felt like he was floating that he didn't even realise Harry had removed his own clothes and was removing Draco's pyjama bottoms. He stroked his cock through his tight fitting boxers and earned a shocked shudder from his lover, lying with eyes closed on the bed. He grabbed the blonde's hips and brought his hands downwards, gently teasing him, before finally taking the underwear and removed them, revealing a long prick, dying for attention. Taking it in his hand, he pumped it slowly, "Oh Merlin, quicker! Quicker!" before gradually increasing the speed. Suddenly, he leant over and took it in his mouth, the flavours circulating his mouth, hitting his taste buds. The precum slid down his throat, causing him to cringe with the saltyness hitting the back of his throat. Draco grabbed the brinette's hair and caused his head to Bob up and down. They were both desperate for this.

Harry pulled back and took his own neglected member in his hands, and grabbed the lube beside the bed. He rubbed some over his cock, and then used the remainder on his digits to finger Draco. He slowly teased his index finger into the pale ass hole, and then added a second and a third, until his hole seemed wide enough. He lifted the blonde's legs up and leveled his dick with the ass beneath him. He took a gentle push forwards and his clock's head vanished into the butt. He took his time until his cock could fit the full length of Draco's anus and began thrusting forward and backward, whilst pumping his lover's cock in rhythm. The pair moaned at every movement and Draco soon began to move himself in time with Harry, ensuring he got the most pleasure he could get.

"I'm gonna cum!" Yelled Harry, still inside his boyfriend.

"Me too! " Draco moaned.

Draco shot his load over his own chest and when Harry saw it, he wouldn't help but to release his inside Draco. He flopped down ontop of the blonde and hugged him, panting for air.

"What a morning!" Harry breathlessly blurted out.

"That was better than sitting in the library."

"It definitely was. Up for round two?"

"You have got to be joking. Not today."

"Haha, Merlin that would be fun, but tiring."

The pair lay in each other's comfort, smiling about their morning together. Harry nuzzled into Draco and breathed a sigh of contempt. That was much better than working.

Half an hour later, Draco stirred and found he and Harry had both dozed off, lying nude in their bed.

"Harry, love, we need to get up. We have actually got to revise for our exams, I don't want to fail next week."

The brunette wearily opened an eye and looked at the blonde beauty that lay beneath him.

"A couple more minutes." He replied with a mumble.

Draco smirked and bolted upright, sending Harry flying forward.

"What did you do that for?!"

"I told you, we need to go."

"And?! There are other ways of doing it."

His reply was just a laugh before he pulled on his pyjamas in order to head to use the bathroom. Harry was now left alone, but he knew better than to go back to sleep, he loved his boyfriend dearly but sometimes he was unbearably annoying. So he grabbed his wand and cleaned himself off the sticky, white cum left on his chest from lying on Draco.

They had both used the bathroom and decided to head down for some lunch, because sex was very hungry work. They arrived at the Gryffindor table to find Ginny wasn't there.

"Hey, guys, where's Ginny?"

"Oh, she's panicking about the exams. She's decided to stay in the library and study. She's scared she'll fail." Ron seemed at ease, despite his sister struggling to handle the exam pressure.

"Really? That doesn't seem like Ginny. She's normally fine about things like this. I'll go and see her."

The group continued to eat their lunch and, sure enough, Ginny never turned up. Harry really began to worry about her and rushed his lunch, trying to hurry up to see her.


	23. C22 - Dreaded Exams

**A/N: As you may have noticed, I am bringing this story towards the end, as I feel there is more that can happen for these two love birds once they aren't confined to the castle walls of Hogwarts. Therefore, I will finish off their 8th and final year at Hogwarts, and then I will began writing a sequel, which will be uploaded as a separate story to this one, but it will still be on this account. Be sure to look out for it when it begins. In the mean time, enjoy this new chapter. **

**Chapter 22 - Dreaded Exam****s**

"Ginny? Are you OK?"

"Yeap, just revising." She rushed her words with a sharp tone.

"Are you sure, only Ron said..."

"Oh, Ron said?" She raised her voice to interrupt Harry, "What does he know?"

"He's only trying to help you. He's your brother and he loves you."

Her face dropped when she realised that she had snapped at her ex. "Look, I'm sorry. You're right, I guess I'm just worrying too much about these exams."

At that moment, Draco walked in. He gently sat down beside them.

"Hey love, hey Ginny"

"Hi love, I'm sorry but I'm just talking to Ginny."

"No! It's OK, he can stay."

"Are you sure, I can leave."

"No, it's fine."

Harry filled Draco in and ithe turned to Ginny.

"Why are you over doing yourself?"

"Honestly, but don't tell anyone, I feel like I have to. All of my brothers have got great grades and skills at school, and I don't want to look weaker because I'm the only girl. What will mum and dad say? "

"So you feel like you have you fit into a box? Like you have to follow in your family's shadow?"

"Yeah, pretty much. How come you understand me so well?"

"Well, that's how I felt." He pulled back his sleeve, revealing the dark mark. "I felt forced to follow in my father's lifestyle. I thought, if I didn't, I would be seen as a traitor to my family. Like no one would talk to me again. I blocked out everyone who was trying to help me. But now, I see how stupid I was. If I had accepted the help, then maybe it would be different."

Harry smiled weakly, but remained staring at the mark, as though in a trance." Has it faded? ". His voice sounded genuinely puzzled.

"You see it too? I thought that, but I think it's just because the Dark Lord is dead."

"Oh, I guess so."

Ginny had recompiled herself, and leant over to Draco, giving him a hug, "Thank you, I'm glad you understand me.". She got up, went to Harry and did the same, "And thank you for coming to help me. You made me realise I was over reacting.". She grabbed her belongings, waved goodbye, and left the library.

"That was really nice of you, love. I think I'll make a better person of you yet."

"Ha, I bet you think that. Well, good luck, you'll need it."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When exams finally came, the school was a heap of panic. All 7th years and, for the first time, 8th years were cramming in revision in every place they could. Free periods, lunches, dinners, after school. They all knew every text book word for word from start to beginning. Even Hermione was rereading books, and she began them in 1st year.

"Exams?! Already! I can't believe it!" Ron exclaimed whilst reading his charms textbook.

"Well Ron, you've known for ages, I hope you can remember your dates for history of magic."

He froze, and swapped to his history of magic textbook, trying to get the dates to sent in.

The only person who seemed calm, other than Hermione, was Draco. He always did well in class, and he was lucky, as many skills came to him naturally. He was excellent at potions, highly skilled in Arithmancy, and pretty good at charms. And after his first hand experience with dark magic, he was an expert in defence against the dark arts. So, instead of wasting his time, he sat in the library with Harry and Ginny, helping them to revise.

"OK, so Ginny, what is the incantation for the locking charm?"

"Colloportus, come on that was easy."

"Oh really? Harry, did you know that?"

"Erm, ye... yeah. Of course." The certainty in his voice was more clear than his love for Draco, which was extremely obvious.

"Come on Harry, that's got to be important for an Auror."

"I know, you're right."

Lunch came around, and the three grabbed their things and headed for the hall.

"Ginny, you'll be fine. You got every question I asked you right, I'm more worried about Harry."

Ginny laughed and thanked Draco for the help. She felt alot calmer for the charms exam she had next.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The days of exams dragged by, making it worse for the panic building up inside. Everyday felt the same, after breakfast it was constant revision and exams, and then it was back to bed, waking up the next day to so the same. Harry knew he couldn't wait for this to end, and he could relax, spending more time with his lover. Yet, he wished he didn't have to leave the school where he had learnt almost everything he knew about magic. For 8 years he had been within the school walls, granted, not much last year, learning spells, making friends, he even defeated the most powerful dark wizard of the age, within the school. And now, he had merely a few weeks.

"Hey Harry, what exams have you got left today?"

Harry stopped his day dreaming and turned to see Hermione sat beside him. "Oh hey, only Care for Magical Creatures. What about you?"

"Same. Are you alright? You were day dreaming for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe we're gonna leave all of this behind."

"I know, it's sad to think about. The leaving ceremony is gonna be huge though, two years of students. And, you've got a great future ahead of you. You've got a home, someone who loves you, and you're gonna get some great results."

"Thanks Hermione. I guess you're right. Some people will have it worse than me. Well, we'd best have something to eat before our exam. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be handling creatures on an empty stomach."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Yay!"

"Whoop!"

"FINALLY! THEY'RE OVER!"

The last exam eventually came and went and 7th and 8th years poured through and onto the grass banks, collapsing to the floor and enjoying their freedom from work. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all ran down to Hagrid's hut to tell them about their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam.

They all shrieked with excitement and rambled on about questions and the answers they got.

"Alright, calm down", Hagrid's voice boomed over the four, "I'm glad for you all, and I want you all to do amazing. But let's sit down and talk a bit quieter, so I can here you all. Who wants a drink?"

They continued to sit down and take their drinks, one by one, calmly talking about their excitement and sadness of leaving. Hagrid was really gonna miss them all." So, what are all of your plans? "

Hermione began, "Well, I'm planning to work for the ministry, but first, me and Ron are planning a trip." Ron smiled and held her hand.

"Really? That's a great idea! Where to?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, apparently, my parent's have moved to Australia. And in my free time, I've been learning about some very difficult magic to undo Memory Charms. They can only be performed successfully by the person who cast the original charm. I just want them to know me again. I've really missed them, but Mr and Mrs Weasley are really nice to me, so they always helped me. "

Hagrid began to shed a tear. "Hermione, that's wonderful. I hope it goes well for you. Owl me, in fact, you can all owl me. I want to keep in touch with you all."

The four nodded in agreement.

"So Ron, after joining Hermione on this heart touching mission, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, George is really struggling with the Joke Shop, especially cause Fred shared the load with him. So I've offered to take Fred's job, and he's happy to have me. I'm just glad I've found a job I'll enjoy."

"And you, Harry?"

"Well, I've applied to take Auror training at the ministry, and provided I get the required results, I'll be on the path to become an Auror. In the mean time, me and Draco are moving into Sirius' place. You're welcome to visit anytime."

"I'm happy for you Harry, well you both. Well, all of you. But, well done, and thanks for the invite. And Draco?"

"Hmm, oh, yeah. It took me a while, but thanks to Professor Slughorn and Harry, I've decided I want to be a writer. I want to spread my message about the Wizarding world. The mistakes I've made, and the consequences on innocent people."

"Oh wow, that's an incredible decision. I'm so proud of you all."

Just then, Ginny walked in with Pansy and Blaise.

"Oh hello, I don't think I've got enough space. Tell you what, shall we go outside and ill bring some more drinks out."

The groups got up and sat outside Hagrid's hut. It was a beautiful day to finish their exams. They all continued to talk until it got dark, and they made their ways to bed. Harry couldn't believe it was all nearly over.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Harry! Harry get up! Results day!"

"Merlin I forgot! Thanks Ron."

"That's OK, looks like Malfoy couldn't wait."

The two made their way down to the hall and Harry spotted Malfoy sat alone in the corner.

"I'll be over in a bit, don't wait for me, get your results."

When he got closer to the blonde, he noticed a piece of parchment in his hands. Results. His heart pounded, had he failed? But he was so good. He didn't want to think his lover had failed anything, he knew it all.

"Draco? Are you OK? What's the matter?"

Harry felt himself getting upset, seeing Malfoy with tears rolling down his face just broke his heart.

"Look, I'm here for you. I love you. If you've failed..."

"No, I've not failed, I've passed. Everything." He motioned the parchment towards Harry's face. He sat down beside him and held him with his unnocupied arm. Upon reading the results, he saw he had done incredible.

"It's that I don't deserve them. Everything I've done had hurt someone. I've done nothing right and now I've got this. I should have failed. It's what I deserve."

"No, come on. Stop this. You know you didn't choose to hurt so many people. And look at you now, you've changed soo much, you're a completely different person. You have worked so hard. You've done all your work, you've helped us all out with revision. And you've made me a very happy man. "

He looked at the brunette through his teary eyes and smiled, before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you. Now, let's get your results."

They stood up, and Harry felt suddenly weak at his knees. Ron was with Hermione. She was crying with joy at her results, Harry knew what she had gotten without looking, and Ron was still beaming with happiness. He must have done well. They reached the table and he got his envelope.

He opened it and he saw...


	24. C23 - No Way!

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and the cliffhanger at the end. I'm sorry about the long gaps in between, but I'm starting to close them now. I'm really excited for where this is going, there aren't many chapters left, BUT I'm already planning the next story on the series. So please enjoy this new installment of Drarry.**

**Chapter 23 - No Way!**

He opened it and he saw...

_Care of Magical Creatures_ \- Exceeds Expectations

_Charms_ \- Outstanding

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_ \- Outstanding

_Herbology_ \- Acceptable

_Potions_ \- Exceeds Expectations

_Transfiguration_ \- Exceeds Expectations

"Oh Merlin, Harry they're amazing! Well done, love, you've really earned them."

"Oh thanks love, look at potions! That's all your help! Thank you so much!"

Draco cupped Harry's cheeks and pulled his head up to look at him. Smiling, they pressed their lips together and shared a loving kiss.

Ron and Hermione made their way over, "Hey guys, how have you done?" Ron asked, with the excitement of a child in his voice.

"I'm really pleased, take a look."

They took Harry's parchment and Hermione started crying again. She ran up to Harry and squeezed him so tightly, his arms felt tingly.

"How a...bout you D-Draco?" she asked through her shaking and tears.

He smiled and handed her his parchment, knowing she would cry some more.

She did.

"I'm so sorry, it's just, you've all done amazing! I'm so proud."

Draco hugged her, careful to keep his arms out of her grip. "So Ron, how have you done? I can probably guess Hermione's."

He read out his parchment with a massive grin spread across his freckled face.

_Care of Magical Creatures_ \- Acceptable

_Charms - _Exceeds Expectations

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_ \- Outstanding

_Herbology_ \- Exceeds Expectations

_Potions_ \- Poor

_Transfiguration_ \- Exceeds Expectations

"Wow mate, they're amazing! Well done!" Harry felt a smile grow across his own face.

"Thanks, I can't believe I actually did it! And I only failed potions. I wasn't even supposes to take it!"

Draco grinned, "Well done, Ron, that's really good."

The four searched for Ginny and found her talking with some of her friends from 7th year.

"Hey guys! How are your results?"

They all shared their results again, and found out Ginny had passed everything she had taken. This annoyed Ron slightly, but he still felt so immensely proud of her that he couldn't be jealous forever.

"Thank you, all of you. I couldn't have done it without all of your help. Extra revision, questions, testing me. You're all so amazing. And Draco, I can't believe how amazingly clever you are! Mum will be so happy to hear you helped me!"

"Wait, No! Don't tell her yet!" Harry interrupted.

"OK, but why?"

"She, erm, she doesn't know about me and Draco yet. I need to tell her. In fact, Draco? Do you want to come and tell her after Graduation? She'll be on platform 9 3/4 waiting for Ron and Ginny."

The blonde went slightly more pale, "I don't know, what if she doesn't accept us. I mean, my Aunt nearly killed Ginny, and Fred was killed by another death eater. I'm not exactly welcome." His voice was trembling from clear worry.

"Look guys, you lot go and celebrate, we'll come and find you."

"OK, see you later." Hermione said.

Ron followed immediately, but Ginny stayed behind a second, "Look, Draco. My mum loves Harry to pieces, and she only wants the best for him. When she finds out you've changed, you'll be part of the family. I promise you."

He smiled weakly, before nodding his thanks as she left them alone.

"It's true you know", Harry replied in a gentle, soothing tone, "She will treat you like the rest of us. Because that's what you are now. You've changed, she will see that. Please, come with me and let's tell her, the quicker we tell her, the sooner it's off our chest. And everyone will agree with us, Ron, Hermione and Ginny will tell her aswell, they've seen your new self. They like you now."

He still looked unsure, but he looked Harry in the eyes, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. Let's do it."

And so they headed off to the 8th year common room to find everyone celebrating their results. They were all eagerly chatting about what they had gotten.

"Harry, I got an Outstanding in Herbology! Professor Sprout wants me to join her for teaching!"

"Wow, that's amazing Neville, well done!"

They sat beside their friends and were glad that everything had worked out.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A while later, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Listen up everyone. Congratulations to everyone! You've all worked so hard and you're all deserving of these results. So, why are you all in here? Get down to the Great Hall and celebrate! There's food and drinks, in their until midnight!"

A gigantic uproar of cheers flooded through the common room as everyone rushed to get to the hall, footsteps thundering through the corridors and stairwells, chatter and laughter filling every room they passed. They reached the hall to see it full of 7th years already dancing and talking, some already eating. Banners of all four Hogwarts houses dangled down from the ceiling, and every professor in the school, even Professor Trelawney and Firenze, joined them in the festivities. This was going to be a night to remember.

All throughout the night, they enjoyed themselves. The house elves had made some delicious food, and there was butter beer, a favourite of most people. They all got up and danced together for a while, before sitting back down, exhausted. Pansy and Blaise had joined them for the dance and stayed with them for a while. They caught up with them, and their results, which they were pleased with.

A some point during the night, they had lost all sense of time, a slow song came on and Draco pulled Harry up by his wrists.

"Wait, are you asking me to dance? I can't dance, I'd rather not."

"Oh, stop your moaning. Come on."

They walked to the dance floor and leant into each other in a gentle hug, slowly going round in circles.

"This is perfect, Harry, I don't care if you can't dance, I just want to hold you."

"And I just want to hold you. I love you Draco."

"And I love you Harry."

They pulled away smiling, and leant into for a kiss. Their lips fit together and they tasted each other's tongues, exploring around their partners' mouths. Draco moved his hand to Harry's neck and began playing with his hair, gently tugging at it. They moaned into each others' mouths and continued kissing more and more, before finally pulling away and returning to hugging. They "danced" throughout the song and walked back to the group of friends.

It must have reached midnight because the food on the tables at the side had vanished suddenly, and people slowly began trickling out, including Pansy and Blaise.

"Were gonna go up now, see you guys tomorrow."

The group all said goodnight and slowly began leaving themselves.


	25. C24 -The End?

**A/N: I've really gotten back into the groove of writing this. And I'm also really excited to begin the next part aswell. But, I've got nothing else to add, so, enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 24 -The End?**

After all their hard work and celebrations, had finally lead up to this. Graduation day. Students from 7th and 8th year all began to put on their robes and smarten themselves up for their final day. Tears and laughter filled the castle whilst they packed the rest of their belongings for the final time. They all made their way down to the Grand Hall for the graduation assembly, lead by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome, Hogwarts' graduates, and congratulations for all making it through your 7, or 8, years here of study. It makes me, us all, so proud to see how far you have all come, how much you've grown and how much you've all learnt. Granted, your years here were not the easiest, however, you've made it through. Each student in this room has done incredible things, but more incredible things are yet to come."

As she rambled on, Draco leant over to Harry, sat beside him, and whispered, "Well, you've defeated a very powerful dark wizard, and found me, so I don't expect you'll do anything any more incredible."

Harry smiled at him and replied "I definitely agree with you."

"Now, if you would all like to spend the next hour to enjoy your final time here, speak to your Professors, take one last look around, but make sure you spend it well."

The students within the hall rose and began to take different directions around the castle for their final times.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco stayed together, they began a trio, ended as four, made up of two pairs of lovers. The group of friends was a very powerful one, with many things to come their way. They strolled around the castle, finding Professors and wishing their goodbyes to each. Just as they had finished speaking to Professor Flitwick, they bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, hello you four, it's a great shame to see you all go. You've had the biggest challenges out of everyone else. Dumbledore would be so proud of you." she continued when seeing Draco's face drop, "Yes, even you Mr Malfoy. Despite your wrongdoings, Albus always believed that you were a good person, and he was right. He would have loved to see what you have become, it's a shame you were placed into such horrible positions. I wish you all the very best of luck with your futures. Ooh, actually, can I speak to you a second Potter?"

He stepped aside and motioned his friends down the corridor.

"What is it Professor?"

"Well Potter, you see, there has been word that Mr Malfoy's father has lost his appeal in the Ministry's hearing. He will be confined to Azkaban for life now. It is up to you to tell Mr Malfoy yourself, or wait until a the letter arrives to tell him. But either way, you must be there for him. Comfort him. "

"Of course, Professor. But, Draco already thinks that his father has a life sentence, how come it's only just been decided?"

"Ah, I see, well recently, under a new law that's been passed, regulations for crimes against wizards based on discrimination mean that punishments are tougher. Therefore, every prisoner arrested for the these crimes had another hearing. Naturally, no one was released, or had shorter sentences. However, Mr Malfoy may still require you to support him."

"I will, Professor. I love him and I'll stand by his side through everything. Also, can I just say thank you. You've helped me so much, without you, I would have really have struggled, especially after Dumbledore died. And, I think you make a great Headmistress."

"Why thank you, Potter. You've been a pleasure to teach. And, I've spoken to some other Professors, and we'd love to have you back. As a full time professor, or as a guest speaker, if you would?"

"I'd be delighted to. Although, I'm afraid it'd have to be the speaker option. Thank you very much."

"I'm glad, now, go along, you havent got long before you must leave."

"Ok, see you later Professor."

He caught back up to his friends and considered when would be best to tell Draco. He knew today would not be the best option, and so he would wait, for he was enjoying his last day as a student.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"HARRY POTTER!"

He rose from his seat and made his way to Professor McGonagall. He smiled at her and took her hand, shaking it firmly.

"Thank you Potter. Congratulations, good luck for the future. Goodbye." She felt a slight tear roll down her cheek.

Harry broke the formality and hugged her, "Thank you, Goodbye. For now."

He pulled away and went to join Hermione and Draco by the boats. Draco neatened up Harry's collar and smiled at him. Ron was towards the end alphabetically and so would take a while longer. While they waited, they spoke to Hagrid about how Professor McGonagall offered him his job to stay for as long as he liked, as both Groundskeeper and Professor. Ginny eventually joined them all with a grin, indicating Ron was next to join them.

"Hagrid, how many are to a boat?"

"Well, either one of me, or five of yous."

They chucked with him and Harry was glad to know the five could all share their graduation ceremony. Ron walked down, and before long, so did the rest of the school. They all lined up on the steps to wave goodbye as Professor McGonagall nodded her confirmation to the ginat beside them.

He roared, whilst climbing into his own boat, "All hop in then!"

And with that, Ginny sprang into a nearby boat, allowing Ron and Hermione next, before Harry and Draco. They all got comfy and Hagrid shouted again, "All ready? Let's go!"

He banged the side of his boat with his hand and away they all went. It was a lengthy ride and Harry and Draco sat with arms around one another, staring into the sunset.

"This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I love the way the sun shines off your smooth blonde hair."

Draco smirked and pulled Harry in for a kiss, presumably thanking him for the compliment. They enjoyed the rest of the ride in each others' embrace and sat quietly, listening to the calming sounds of the boats moving across the lake.


	26. C25 - Not Quite

**A/N: This is finally it, the final chapter. Honestly, it came around quicker than I wanted and anticipated. However, I feel its time to bring their final Hogwarts year to an end, and open up a whole new world of experiences for these two lovebirds. I really hope you enjoy, and I hope to see many of you rejoin me for my next part in this series. It's yet to have a name, however, keep a look out for it, it shouldn't be too long. **

**Chapter 25 - Not Quite**

They reached the shore and the boats came to a halt. They all gradually hopped out and stood together. They followed Hagrid towards the train station and took their belongings from the station. They all said their goodbyes to each other in a very tearful way. Hagrid spoke to groups of students that had wanted to say goodbye to him. Out of everyone there, Hagrid was crying the most as he had brought all of these students from the train and onto the boats in the first year. Now, they were leaving. It had gone too quick. He wanted to see them stay for another few years, but knew they were off to make fantastic lives for themselves.

"Hey Hagrid, we're all gonna really miss you. But we'll owl you as we promised."

"Th-thank you, I'll l-look f-f-forward to them."

Eventually, they all made their way onto the train and took to their carriages, the five of them taking one for them near the front of the train. Despite their only being two years worth of students, it almost felt as lively as it would with seven, or eight. They sat down, Harry and Draco together, and Ron and Hermione together, with Ginny sitting with them aswell. When the train was prepared to go, Harry opened the window and waved goodbye to Hagrid. He would really miss Hogwarts.

Within the journey, Ginny stated she wanted to go and see some of her friends and so left the four alone.

"I'm so glad we're all still friends, and that we've gained Draco." Hermione smiled, reminiscing on 1st year. "Can you remember how we met? I came in looking to Trevor because Neville had lost him. I was shocked to see you Harry, the Harry Potter! And I told you Ron that your spell wasn't a very good one, and that you had dirt on your face."

The original trio laughed, before Draco couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, and burst out laugjhing. "I, do sometimes, wish I had experienced them kind of things. If, if I had known that you were Harry Potter sooner, and I didn't just display by arrogance for all to see, I can't help but think that things would have been different. Who knows?"

"Well, love, what's done is done. We can't change the past, so we should focus on shaping our future." Draco smiled at him and leant into him, feeling rather sleepy. Before long, he was asleep in his lover's lap and his hair was being messed with.

"Harry he's asleep." Ron mimicked to Harry.

"Oh, that's OK, he won't stir now. How do you think your mum will actually react to me and Draco?"

"Honestly Harry, she loves you more than she loves me, and I'm her son! She'll be so delighted for you. She'll have a talk with him though. 'As long as you love Harry, we'll love you', that kind of thing. But, really, she'll want him around for dinner, and she'll be making a jumper for him everything. Hermione gets one aswell now. "

"Thank you, I guess I'm just worrying about nothing."

The carriage fell silent for a while to try and let Draco rest, however, the warmth of his lover on his shoulder, and the rocking of the carriage, mixed with the silence caused Harry's eyes to droop shut. His head slowly fell against the blonde's and they were left asleep against each other.

Ron and Hermione giggled at the pair resting against each other. It showed how far they had both come. From arch enemies to madly in love, now that's a proper love story.

Harry woke when the train compartment door slammed shut. Ron had gone to find the trolley lady. He rubbed his eyes and saw the cute blonde that had fallen asleep against him was now curled up, resting his head on Harry's lap.

"Hey Harry, Draco woke about half an hour ago, he asked me to tell you that he loves you and that you can move him if he's hurting you. '

"Thanks Hermione." He leant down to his lover and whispered "I love you too. And don't worry, it's actually quite comfy."

Ron returned with his pockets and arms full of sweets and chocolates. "Oh, hey Harry, do you want something?"

"Go on then. I'll have some Bertie Botts. I hope I have a good flavour."

They began to tuck into sweets and then Draco's eyes began to open. He raised himself upright and yawned. "Hello everyone."

"Hi Draco."

"Hi love, do you want some sweets? Courtesy of Ron's trip to the trolley."

"Erm, thanks but I'm alright for now. How long did I sleep?"

"Another 45 minutes I'd say." Hermione answered, seeing as she told Harry Draco's message.

"Oh cool, did you get my message Harry?"

"Yes thank you, I did reply but of course you were asleep. I said 'I love you too. And don't worry, it's actually quite comfy. ' "

"Thank you Hermione."

"No problem."

They had been in the train for hours and it had gotten drak rather quickly after setting off, that it must be last midnight. Throughout different points in the journey, they had each changed into more casual clothing, for sake of comfort and to avoid muggle suspicions. They were nearing the station now and Ron had packed up the remainder of the food.

"I've just thought, will you two be able to get into Grimmauld Place yet?"

"Oh Merlin, no! We won't. I didn't think about that. Sorry love, well need to go to the ministry later today then."

"Don't be silly, there are plenty of spaces with us, stay for a few nights, mum will love it. No doubt she'll want to get to know Draco."

"Are you sure? That's very kind of you Ron."

"Yes it is, are you sure your mother won't mind me being there?" Malfoy questioned, still slightly nervous.

"Nonsense, she will love it. You'll make her week."

"Thank you."

Surely enough, the train slowed down and finally came to a stop at Platform 9 3/4. Ginny rejoined them to collect her luggage and go to see her mum.

"Oh Ginny, Harry and Draco are staying with us until they can get home. But, remember, let mum speak to Harry and Draco first. They want to tell her."

"That sounds great! And Ron, I'm not a child, I do understand."

And with that, the five of them got off the train for their final time.

**The end. **


	27. Outro

I can't believe that 'I Will Love You Forever And A Day' is over! It's been so much fun. I've learnt loads about writing and actually the Harry Potter franchise. I've really enjoyed it, and form the support that I've been getting, I'm sure many of you guys have aswell.

I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you for supporting me, helping me and for reading it. Without you all, I wouldn't have been encouraged to write this fic and the main reason that I wrote this in the first place is that I had read many others. After reading some great ones, I had so many ideas and I felt like I had to share them. And I'm so glad I did because it's been so great.

But don't worry, if you want more of their lives after Hogwarts, then I have another story, the first chapter soon to be released, called 'All Within A Lifetime' on this account. It is continuing from the train station, where this one left off. And for those of you who won't read the next story, I hope you enjoyed this one!

See you in the next one!


End file.
